Flight of the Ibis
by Steffi-333
Summary: It has been just over two years since the League defeated M and laid Alan Quartermaine to rest. Now they have been called back to fight a new evil... this time in Egypt, and with the help of a new member. Rating is for low to mediumlevel violence.
1. On a dark night in London

**A.N**: Allrighty… this is my first EVER fanfic people so PLEASE be gentle! insert puppy dog eyes. I'm entirely open to constructive criticism, but I won't be very happy if I receive total flames. If I _do_ receive any, they will be used to torch your homes with. Also, this will go by movie verse, as I can't get copies of the comic books in Spain.

Ok, having finished this chapter… I'm not sure if I've let it go on for too long. Let me know what you think in reviews, and please give me tips and suggestions on how to improve!

**Disclaimer:** "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" and all material therein is originally owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. The movie rights belong to, 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

**Quick note:** The League will appear in later chapters… I promise! For now I'm just setting up the story…

**Chapter One: **On a dark night in London…

Darkness. That was all he could see. He stumbled, blind, down the alleyway he'd managed to lose himself in, all the while clutching at the wound in his side. Pausing briefly to catch his breath, he fingered the envelope in the breast pocket of his long coat, and cursed under his breath as he realised it had gotten wet. No matter: it should still be readable… even through the blood. He forced himself to slow down his breathing and stood up again, grimacing at the sharp pain that sliced through his abdomen. He had to make it to the meet-point… he had to.

Moving again, he stepped quietly, always heading forward. This time he caught sight of a pale light flickering in the distance. There was hope yet. The light meant safety: a long street, policemen on the beat – armed policemen. Sighing with relief, he mustered what strength he had left and ran for all he was worth.

His breath came in ragged gasps as his feet beat an uneven, slapping rhythm across the cobbles. He didn't dare look over his shoulder for fear he might see… what? He hadn't even gotten a good look at whatever it was that had taken down the remaining members of his team, but just seeing it there, crouching in the fading light over the bodies, his back towards him, and making that noise… like the rattling breath of a man dying from pneumonia, that had been enough to instil an almost petrifying fear in him. Then, it had suddenly moved. Its head snapped around and looked straight at him with those eyes. Those blank, beady... No. He pushed the thoughts away; they wouldn't come – not now. Not when he was so close.

He made it out of the alleyway and stood under the gaslight, grasping the icy, wet pole for support. He looked down at the hand that covered his stomach. He'd suspected as much – it was covered in blood. His own. It looked orange in the warm glow from the lamp. The heavy rain did nothing to wash away the steady flow of it. He was bleeding away before his own eyes. His life was pouring into his hands and he could do nothing to stop it. Tearing his eyes away from the sight, he tried to stand upright again. He immediately regretted it. Searing pain shot up through his body, this time reaching his head and pounding hard. He bent over and retched onto the street.

There was a crack across the sky as thunder struck, and a split second later the blinding flash of lightning. The man cowered before the din, raising his free hand to his head, as if to protect himself. Protection. That was what he had to worry about now. He glanced around frantically: no policemen. Not one. No protection.

He now chanced a look over his shoulder… he had to check. Had to be sure.

It was there. Crouched in the alleyway, looking steadily at him. A shadow against the illuminated backdrop of London's labyrinth. Those black eyes fixed on his form. In the split second that the lightning lit up the long street in which the two faced each other, it started to move. One hand after the other, advancing steadily and with a purpose: kill. Its concentration unwavering, the rattling of its breath increasing, preparing for the final blow.

He turned. He could see his destination now: the British Museum. It was only about fifty feet up the road. All his instincts told him to run. Still breathing heavily from the last dash across the street, he staggered forward again, slipping on the wet cobbles, but never falling; that would mean death.

He reached the sharp marble stairs and collapsed. The rattling noise was getting louder, more frantic. He used his arms to pull himself up the first few stairs, pushing with his feet as he regained his foot-hold. One step after another; safety was near.

He fell on the door and beat on it with all that he was worth, crying out into the night for the love of God for someone to come.

There was a clicking noise as keys turned in locks and bolts were slid back. Two pairs of willing hands pulled him swiftly into the sanctuary of the Museum, their owners muttering in alarm. The man gasped and wheezed, begging them to close the door.

The guards looked at each other quizzically. One stepped outside, glancing cautiously from left to right. Seeing nothing he ventured further out and looked towards the only source of light on the street. In the milky pool of yellow it emitted, there sat a small figure, staring at the doorway through which the man had disappeared. A strong wind blew down the street carrying with it the foul stench of the Thames. The gaslight blew out, leaving the street in utter darkness. Lightning flashed again.

The figure wasn't there. It wasn't where it had been sitting with its eyes so intently fixed on the door before it. The guard suddenly felt a tingle up his spine, the kind that you get when you feel something coming. Chancing another look around, he retreated inside and shut the door, bolting it securely before tending to the injured man that had sought refuge only minutes before.

It was no use. His eyes stared up at him lifelessly, his pale face forever stuck in the final, cold clutch of death.


	2. What to do?

**A.N:** Okay, I've gone back and put spaces between the paragraphs in the first chapter to make it neater and easier to read… and now I'm starting (drum roll) chapter number two! YAY! Also, if anyone knows how to make bold and italics work after you upload… please tell me! (I'm uploading each chapter as a .doc from Microsoft word.)

**Disclaimer: **"The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" and all material therein, is originally owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. The movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

**Shoutouts:**

**queerquail:** Thank you SO much! You're my first EVER REVIEWER! Receiving a positive first review has put loads of confidence in me! I was really worried that it would be total crp! Thanks for the paragraph idea, I've done it before in English work and stuff, but I wasn't sure if I should this time. But you're right… it does look better!

**Chapter Two: **What to do?

The two guards stood slowly and looked at each other.

"Dillon, what now?" Dillon shrugged. Although they had received some training in what to do in a situation such as this, it hadn't been detailed… how often does a dying man wander into the British Museum?

"I suppose we ought to tell someone…" He broke off as he noticed that one of the dead man's hands was clutching at something under his coat. Kneeling down, Dillon moved aside the wet material and pulled the hand out of the breast pocket that it was nestled in.

"What's that then?" His companion joined him on the floor.

"Well I don't know, do I?" Dillon tired unsuccessfully to pry the fingers out of their death grip to no avail. "Here David, you hold his arm steady and I'll try and pull this out." It took them almost a half hour to pry open the stiffening fingers to reveal what was nestled inside.

Both stood and looked at their hands. Somehow they'd managed to cover themselves in his blood. They eyed the body uneasily, wondering what on Earth could have happened to him at this time of the night. There was a long, ragged gash in his side, from which blood still seeped slowly to join the growing puddle of it on the floor. Dillon looked down at envelope he now held in his hand.

_It can't hurt… can it?_

He began to tear at the seal, trying carefully not to rip the precious message inside.

"Should you be doing that?"

Dillon paused. "My guess is that he died trying to protect this message. In my opinion it's our duty to at least open it and see who it's for." He continued to work at the seal, stopping every now and then to check he wasn't harming the information inside. David hovered over him, watching him carefully.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Both guards spun around. Standing in the door was Charles Pinchbeck, curator of the museum. His thinning dark brown hair was slightly ruffled, and he wore a maroon robe over his pyjamas. The two of them began to stutter, randomly pointing at the door and at the body that now lay in a pool of blood which was slowly blossoming out across the marbled floor. Pinchbeck eyed them suspiciously.

"It wasn't us sir! He started pounding on the door and we opened it. H-he fell in and started screaming out bloody murder, t-then he just ups and dies right in front of us!" Dillon nodded his head up and down quickly in agreement.

"You mean to tell me that a mortally wounded man managed to stagger up all those steps, slam his fist against the door and then start screaming?"

The two looked at each other and then at Pinchbeck. "Yes sir." Not even they sounded convinced.

"I know it sounds mad, sir, but I think he was being chased."

"Chased?" Pinchbeck stepped forward slightly, as if interested. "Chased by whom?"

"I don't know, sir. I stepped outside for just a minute, and I saw something in the street. I… I don't think it was a human, sir. It looked more like a great dog… only it was crouched down like a cat." He avoided his superior's eyes. "I didn't really get a good look at it, sir."

"Was he carrying anything? Did he say anything to you? Tell me!" Pinchbeck's slight form advanced towards them, almost menacingly. "It is of the utmost importance that you tell me!" He voice began to rise.

The guards retreated a few steps before the advancing figure. "Y-yes, sir. This." Dillon held out the half-opened envelope in a shaking hand. Pinchbeck snatched it away and concealed it in a pocket inside his robe.

"Was this all? He didn't try and say anything?"

The guards shook their heads.

"And he came alone?"

This time they nodded.

"Very well. I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't mention all of this to anyone. I wouldn't like to have to relieve you of your current jobs because you couldn't obey an order from your employer. And we all know how difficult it is to find a well-paying job in London now…" Both men immediately paled.

"We won't, sir. We promise don't we?" David nudged Dillon sharply who again began to nod dumbly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish's.

"Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Umm, sir?" David ventured to ask one last thing. "What do we do with…" he gestured to the body on the floor, avoiding looking at it directly.

"Oh. I'll send someone along presently to take care of it." He said it almost off-handily. "Your shifts are nearly over aren't they?" They nodded. "Good. Once it has been removed you may go home early. I don't think we'll have anymore disturbances tonight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Pinchbeck left the room, making a mental note to place higher security on the front doors and headed off into the sleeping quarters of the museum. David and Dillon looked at each other and sighed in relief, chuckling slightly. Pinchbeck could be intimidating for so small a man. No doubt what was running through both of their minds was how he could react with such calm before a dead body… there was no way the old curator with the small, pointed nose and thick spectacles ever could have come into contact with anything so much as a dead door-mouse… was there?

Pinchbeck scurried through the darkened halls of the British museum using the sporadic flashes of lightning to guide him, all the time muttering nervously under his breath. He came to a small wooden door which was guarded by two more sentries. Seeing who it was, and the anxious expression on his face, they immediately stood aside and let him pass.

Inside, Pinchbeck turned up the gas on the wall light to avoid tripping over the furniture that decorated the small living room. The warm glow cast light on the coffee table and sofas in the centre, and reflected dimly off of the polished oak desk, on top of which sat a gramophone, the flower-like speaker giving off a golden flush from the light source. The dark red fabric on the walls reminded him of the blood that he'd seen pooling around that body, the blood that was already beginning to dry on the envelope… and his fingertips. No time to think of that now.

Carefully picking his way around any obstacles, he walked over to another door, this one hidden behind a tapestry. He pulled the heavy decoration out of the way and knocked quietly. No response. He knocked again, this time more insistent. Still nothing, he continued knocking, the taps becoming louder and more frantic until he heard someone inside stirring and mumble a gruff "come in".

He twisted the door handle, and pushed. "Close the door behind you man! It's the middle of November for God's sake! Keep the heat in!" Pinchbeck did as asked before he walked over to the bed on which Amos Burrows lay.

"Sir?"

"Yes? Who is it?" Burrows pulled his bulky form up sluggishly into a sitting position and began to grope for his glasses on his bedside table.

"Pinchbeck, sir."

"Pinchbeck? Christ, man, what are doing waking me up at this ungodly hour? What time is it?" He turned and looked up at the clock that sat above his mantelpiece. "Three in the morning?" He indignantly answered his own question.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this just came in." He held out the envelope. "I think that the team may have been trying to contact us."

"The team?" Burrows now stood and took the envelope; all signs of sleep had vanished from his demeanour, and his voice took on a deeper tone. He finished breaking the seal and carefully pulled out the note. Moving closer to the fire, he began to read quietly to himself.

Pinchbeck watched him. If this was what they had been expecting, then drastic measures would have to be taken, and they would have to be taken soon.

Burrows paled considerably, his face told the whole story. He touched a hand to his head and staggered backwards onto the bed.

"God, Pinchbeck. It's worse than we'd anticipated." He handed the smudged and stained note to the curator, who immediately read through the few scribbled lines. He sat down on a seat in front of the fire, feeling panic bubbling up from somewhere inside him.

"I want every single member of the board in this building by nine 'o' clock today. We must discuss this."

"Y-yes, sir." Pinchbeck was still trying to recover from the shock. It couldn't be… they hadn't let him get that far… had they? That was impossible; they'd had a team on him for almost a year now… monitoring his every move… Through the haze of his panicked thoughts, he heard someone calling to him.

"Pinchbeck! Man, snap out of it!" Burrows was now standing and shaking his left shoulder roughly with one hand. "You must stay focused! I don't trust any of those young, impetuous whelps with your job… If you turned catatonic I don't know what the British Empire would do…" He smiled in spite of his own worried thoughts. "Get to it."

Pinchbeck took that as a signal to leave and he stood. "Thank you, sir." He handed back the note. "I'll arrange everything." Determination pierced through his fear. He bade Burrows a good night and left, shutting the door securely behind him.

Burrows walked over to his desk. Pulling out a pen and paper, he began to make notes. The board would not agree with him readily. He would have to win them over, and quickly at that… there was little time to spare.

**A.N:** Allright, I'd originally planned to go further in this chapter, but I think it's pretty long already. I'll leave you with this for now and get started on the next! Please review! (You know you want to…!)


	3. Decisions

**A.N:** After posted 'Chapter Two: What to do?' I noticed that the paragraphs and speech had gone all weird. I think I've fixed that now, and the chapter should be easier to read. I'm still at a loss on how to work the bold and italics though… if anyone could help I'd very much appreciate it… it would make the story more fun to read and more organised!

**Disclaimer:** "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" and all material therein, is originally owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. The movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

**Shoutouts:**

**Sethoz:** Omg! Thank you so much for your review! I've read loads of your work (including your new Jekyll one-shot) and I love it! So getting a positive review from someone like you is really uplifting! The League should really show up in Chapter Four… but they will be mentioned in this chapter… just be patient for a little while longer!

**Chapter Three: **Decisions

Later that morning, Burrows sat at the head of the long table in the underground library and surveyed the people before him. Each was dressed sombrely in a dark suit, typical of the London businessman, and each of their faces held the same anxious expression. He had a feeling they all knew what he was about to say.

He placed his hands together as if praying and brought them up to his pursed lips. Building up the tension in the room would make the board more open to what he was planning on proposing. He let his eyes wander around the room and admired the various portraits that adorned the walls. Gulliver, the Three Musketeers, Phileas Fog… each of them heroes in their own special ways, much like the people that they needed most desperately right now… although few would admit it.

A polite cough from somewhere to his left drew his attention back to the matter at hand. They had to hurry, who knew what the enemy was planning?

"Gentlemen, "he nodded respectfully to those around him. "I see no point in skirting around the issue. Besides, no doubt, you have already guessed the nature of your sudden summons here to the British Museum. I'll say it plainly: things have not gone as originally planned."

There were murmurs around the table and some sharp intakes of breath from those that knew more about what they were dealing with.

Before anyone could speak up, he continued.

"Early this morning, at about two 'o' clock to be precise, one single member of the team we sent out to scout London returned to the museum. He came alone, and the rest are presumed to be dead. What killed them, we don't know. But one of the guards described the… thing chasing the team member as appearing 'inhuman'. The unfortunate soul carried this brief note, which was taken from him by the night watch."

"Burrows", a man at the end of the table spoke up. "Did the guards read the message?"

"No. When I received the envelope from Mr. Pinchbeck here," he motioned to his right, "the seal had not yet been fully broken – there was no way they could have read this." A series of satisfied grunts followed his reply.

"I shall read you the contents of said envelope, this is believed to be the last message that we received from Egypt:

'HQ: Have followed Crimson Vulture to nest. Vulture has control. Repeat: vulture has control. Chicks dead – vulture scouted carrion. Golden Eagle remains free. Imminent danger.'"

The board sat quietly as the words sank in.

"For those of you that are not familiar with the code, I shall translate roughly: 'We have followed O'Connor to the tomb. O'Connor has the power. The team is dead – O'Connor found their hideaway. Jonathan Hart remains safe. Danger is imminent.'"

Further silence.

At last, someone spoke up. "Well, Hart at least is safe. If we lost him, much more would be at stake than there already is. What do you propose we do?"

All heads immediately turned towards Burrows, who cleared his throat lightly before continuing.

"For months, we have had our top MI6 agents tracking O'Connor, watching his every move, learning his ways. However, at each confrontation we have had, he has always come out the victor – I must emphasise that we have lost many good men to this mission, perhaps unnecessarily. Some of the last transmissions that we received from Egypt have detailed the techniques he uses in such confrontations, and they appear to be of the supernatural nature."

At this a low murmur passed around the table. "Burrows, what exactly do you mean by 'supernatural'?"

"I mean that his… warriors, minions, soldiers… call them what you will, possess powers that the average human being could not hope to ever overcome: levitation, mind control, summoning flame from thin air, shape-shifting, flight… there is a list if anyone would like to see it. We believe that O'Connor may have used whatever power he found in the tomb to turn his soldiers into unbeatable assassins.

"Now, I know that I am not alone in believing that there is only one group of gifted individuals that could ever possibly stand a chance: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen."

There. He had said it. And all hell had broken loose.

Angry suited men stood from their seats and began gesticulating wildly, shouting out their disapproval, while others counter-attacked with praise for the League. Burrows stood and tried to restore order, but the board of civilized men was quickly turning into a mob of angry demonstrators. Nobody would listen. There was only one thing for it.

"SILENCE!"

The entire room immediately fell quiet. Not a soul stirred. Burrows sat down, not looking at any of them, adjusting his tie as he did so. The others quickly followed suit and waited for him to speak.

"I know that many of you will disagree with me on this point, but you must see that they are the only people that we can send against him."

"Rubbish. The British Army has conquered more territory than this O'Connor cretin could even imagine. We simply send out armies against him."

"We've sent out our most sophisticated and best-trained agents against this man. There is no way that even a thousand men trained in only basic gunmanship could overcome him if ours couldn't. He himself holds more power than the entire British army put together."

"You remember what happened the last time we sent out that group of freaks… they nearly destroyed half of Venice!"

This time Pinchbeck spoke up: "That's not true! If anything the League was responsible for saving Venice from Moriarty's bombs. Without them, that entire city would be underwater now. And they went on to Mongolia and destroyed his factory. For Christ's sake, without them a war would have begun between nations that would have caused more bloodshed in one month than in the history of the planet."

"You're forgetting that Moriarty originally put together the League in order to study, produce and package their powers for commercial use. What's to say that that doesn't happen again?"

Burrows again spoke. "Moriarty had a mole inside the League: one, Dorian Gray. The League discovered his treachery and he was killed along with Moriarty in Mongolia. We have no reason to believe that history will repeat himself. Besides, I am not Moriarty, and I have no inclination to make such powers available to the world leaders… even our own."

A small, rat-like man half-way down the table spoke up, looking about wildly as he did so. "We've all read the report from that mission. It was, at one time, believed that Rodney Skinner, who stole the invisibility formula from Hawley Griffin, was responsible for the leakage of information to Moriarty. How do we know that he hasn't been tempted by O'Connor into working for him? He was, after all, a petty thief."

"Yes", Burrows agreed, and the rat looked pleased. "But you forget that it was originally our Government that promised him the formula to reverse his unique ability. I believe that he will hold true to the deal we made. After all, life quickly loses its charm when no one knows you're there."

The board was silent for a while. Each man pondered the circumstances: they knew that the League was indeed the only force that could possibly hope to even put up any semblance of a fight against the armies of O'Connor, but they didn't like the idea of putting the fate of so many in the hands of such a band of formidable individuals – in truth, no one had even heard from them since the Mongolia incident.

"All in favour of calling upon the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

The reply was unanimous, if somewhat reluctant: "Aye."

"Very well. I shall arrange contact with them. Also, as you all know, we tragically lost Allan Quatermain on the last mission, and along with the death of Dorian Gray, the League is now two members short. I have already found one who could replace them: a Miss Khenemetisis Williams. British Intelligence in Egypt has been tracking her for almost seventeen years now, and she has exhibited powers formidable enough for them to be beneficial to our mission."

"Who did you say?" Pinchbeck spoke up again. Burrows smiled at the bemused faces of those surrounding him.

"Khenemetisis. It's Egyptian. The closest translation is," he paused briefly, thinking. "'One Who is Joined to Isis'. Her mother named her for the Egyptian goddess who was known for protection. A lovely lady – met her once. Worked in the British Museum of Cairo right up to her death."

Burrows stood and thanked the men for coming. Now all he had to do was manage to establish some form of contact with the League – it had been almost two years since intelligence had last heard from them… would they still be winning to fight for those that had rejected them for so long?

**A.N:** Another chapter finished! Phew! Alright, it's about 1:11 a.m. here so I think I'd best finish off for tonight. Please leave a review on your way out! Next chapter: the League! SQUEAL!


	4. Called to action

**A.N: **Alright… chapter four. Here goes, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but we're just gonna have to see now aren't we:D Remember to review people! It makes me happy! And you don't want to see me unhappy… starts to go Hulk Anyway… the League FINALLY appears in this chapter! WHOO HOO!

**Disclaimer:** "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" and all material therein is originally copyright of Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. The movie rights belong to 20th Century Fox. No infringement is intended.

**Chapter Four:** Called to action

Rippling waves of moonlight invaded the command deck on the _Nautilus_, tracing delicate dancing patterns across the face of the only soul present. Special Agent Tom Sawyer stood in front of the broad windows that offered the best view of the ocean without actually leaving the warmth of the magnificent ship. He drew in a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, resting his hands on the window sill as he did so. So much had happened, in what seemed so short a time, he could hardly believe it. It seemed like only yesterday he and the League had been travelling around the world at unimaginable speeds, fighting evil along the way. Now they were simply travelling. The closest Tom had come to an all-out fight in these two years was a drunken brawl that their erstwhile friend Skinner had started back in a London pub. Tom was itching for a chance to get out and, well, put simply, shoot something… and not just the floating targets that Nemo provided.

The Secret Service had sent him an urgent message following the "incident", as they had put it, in Mongolia. They had wished for him to stay in Europe, citing that they had few agents of Tom's calibre there, and one more wouldn't hurt. Tom knew full well that what they really meant was that the U.S Government wanted to keep an eye on the actions of the European nations. The scare they'd received after the possibility of the impending war crossing the Atlantic was enough for Washington to consider Europe enough of a threat to itself and the U.S to warrant closer investigation. In truth, no one had actually asked Tom to spy, but he knew that if it came to it, his training dictated that he report any unusual behaviour immediately.

Including any unusual behaviour within the League…

Tom suddenly snapped out of his silent reverie. Something was in here with him. What, he couldn't tell. Slowly, he turned around, and made as if to leave the bridge. There it was again, that something. The something that felt like… wind? That was impossible. How could there be wind inside the _Nautilus_? All the same, Tom kept a wary eye on the shadows in the corners of the room.

He reached for the heavy door, turning the handle quietly, listening.

Suddenly, he pulled back with all his weight, slamming the edge of the door into the wall opposite which it opened, effectively trapping… whatever it was, between the riveted steel and the corner. He was rewarded by a satisfying, and slightly familiar sounding "ouff!".

"Oi! Easy now, Sawyer… it's me… it's Skinner!" The thief was more frightened than he wanted to admit to: he voice had risen a few tones.

"Skinner? What the- Damnit, put some clothes on!" Tom pulled back on the door and offered Skinner a hand to pull him off of where he was supposedly slouched on the wall. "Trying to keep control of you while invisible is like trying to control Hyde." Tom grinned lop-sidedly. "Remember the library?"

"Oh yeah… that was fun." He took the proffered hand, smiling at the memories of the encounter of which they both spoke.

"Fun?" Sawyer scoffed. "Hyde tore down three bookshelves, and nearly killed two crew members!"

"Yeah… but they lived right? And we fixed the bookshelves." Skinner spoke as if that was all that mattered. Tom supposed in a way he was right… the damage had been repaired, and no lives were lost, but Nemo had been furious. He remembered trying to hold back the angry Captain, while he slashed randomly at the air, trying to get at Hyde. He didn't seem to recognise the fact that killing or maiming Hyde would also injure their friend Jekyll. It was unlike Nemo to attack out of rage… but he had been livid. It was a good thing that the potion had worn off pretty soon after that: Nemo seemed to regain some composure when he saw the poor doctor lying on the floor, panting and trembling.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" Tom was again dragged out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing? You. Here." Skinner punctuated the last few words by poking Tom in his chest.

"Oh. Nothing… just thinking. You surprised me is all." Tom made a gesture with his hand as if to say 'forget about it'.

"Surprised you?" The thief seemed incredulous. "Sawyer, as far as we know, hell, as far as the British Government knows, I am the only invisible man in existence on the planet. Who on else would seemingly not be in this room and yet be able to make noise… aside from me?"

Tom was silent for a minute before he let out a sigh, this one ruffling the strands of hair on his forehead. "I don't know Skinner. I'm just kinda edgy. Ever since we left Siam, I've been having this weird feeling that something's up."

"Mate, is this about that old bag who cursed you 'cuz you wouldn't give her a penny? Cuz, if it is, then I feel inclined to tell you that she was making it all up… you're not cursed. In fact, what she was reciting was simply a recipe for stir-fried noodles." Tom raised an eyebrow. "I overheard one of Nemo's men talking about it… apparently one of them knew Siamese."

"Yeah… well." Tom mumbled. He didn't feel he could explain anything to Skinner: he was just too carefree. At times Tom wished he could be like that. Not caring, but not exactly heartless at the same time.

Both were silent for a minute before Skinner again broke the silence, his happy-go-lucky cockney reverberating off of the cold steel of the walls.

"Mate, I know just what you need." He slung an arm around Sawyer's shoulders as he steered him through the door and out into the hallway. He stopped and pulled on his long trench coat before continuing. "A nice drink." He spoke quickly before the American could object. "I'm sure our dearest friend the Captain won't mind… especially if it keeps me out of trouble and out from under his old sea-legs, eh?"

Tom chuckled. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Skinner was actually right. Many a time had he heard Nemo muttering under his breath following an encounter with the invisible thief, and he felt it part of his duty to allow the good Captain some much needed quiet-time in his cabin.

"Alright Skinner. Lead the way."

Dr. Henry Jekyll sat at one of the tables within the confines of the Nautilus's library, intently studying a book on medieval medicinal practices. Not that they would ever come in of any use… those doctors had been about as learned as a five year-old child. But still, Henry read on. The beliefs that people in his position had held fascinated him, and he wasn't exactly the sociable one on board the vessel anyway, preferring solitude and a good book to the animated company of his fellow League members.

He was just beginning the chapter entitled "Leeches, Blood and Their Application to The Human Body" when he heard two familiar voices drifting through the great sliding doors of the library. Rising from his cushioned seat and pulling out his much worn pocket-watch, he carefully sneaked a peek around the tall bookshelf in front of him, not immediately wanting to be seen. Sure enough, there were Thomas and Skinner, laughing and cajoling as if they hadn't a care in the world, which Jekyll supposed they didn't. They had no burden to bear, no demons to escape… not like him.

_Yes, Henry. Always watching. Never touching, never playing… always alone. You're pathetic you little weasel._ Hyde taunted his maker.

"Shut up, Edward." Henry's reply was brief; he was in no mood for bantering to the creature that lived within his head. As if on reflex he began to fiddle with the watch, rubbing it, opening it, closing it. Over and over again, as natural to him now as breathing was.

_Now, now Henry… that wasn't very nice. And as you know, one good turn does deserve another…_ Hyde's mocking tone was now replaced by an incessant banging against his captor's skull. Henry clutched at his temples, as if that would stop it. _Let me out… let me out… LET ME OUT!_ Hyde screamed at him, his booming growing with each syllable.

"NO!"

"Jekyll?" Henry looked up, only to be confronted by the shaggy blonde head of Sawyer. Damn. He'd been found. He quickly plastered a smile on his face and ran out an explanation.

"It's Hyde - It's been a while since he was let loose." Inside his head Hyde scoffed. He had given up his migraine-inducing activities, or at least, whatever it was a mind-dwelling, alter-ego could do that could be called an activity, and was, Henry presumed, simply listening. It irked Henry, having Hyde inside him. No thoughts, feelings, emotions, conversations… nothing could be kept a secret from the irrepressible Mr. Hyde.

"Yeah… I guess so." Tom shot him a pitying look. The kind that Henry secretly abhorred. "Skinner and I were just going to have a drink before dinner. Care to join us? Skinner's found some of Nemo's best port." He now offered his friendly crooked smile.

Not wanting to be rude, and seeing as he couldn't rightly fathom up any excuse not to, Henry Jekyll agreed. Who knew? It may even amuse Hyde for a while.

The two emerged from behind the bookshelf and wandered over to the small table around which several deep-seated, heavily cushioned chairs had been arranged. Trust Skinner to always drink in style.

"Ah, doctor!" The thief looked up from where he was pouring the alcohol into glasses that were originally intended for a less potent drink than after-dinner port. "I thought you might join us. Hyde giving us trouble again then, hmmm?" There was a friendly, questioning look on Skinner's grease-painted face.

"Not much, he should be alright for now, although I do admit I will most likely need to let him out soon. If not, he may try to force the change without the potion." Skinner grimaced slightly at the thought of what pain that may cause.

"How would we do that? We don't want it to be like last time." Tom eyes moved around the library, stopping on one of the bookshelves which had been repaired following Hyde's last little 'outing'.

Inside Jekyll's head, Hyde chuckled with mirth at the memory. "I suppose we could try and bind him up in chains like you did when you first captured him." Hyde's chuckles abruptly stopped and were replaced by a low growling.

"But we can worry about that later!" Skinner interjected as he distributed the glasses. "For now, we can talk about… anything at all. Minus Hyde and Mina's sudden ill-tempered phase – which is nothing to do with the fact that I went through her things – and of course, this port won't drink itself." He held up his glass as if to a toast, and downed a long gulp, the warm liquid visibly running down his throat and into his stomach. Tom and Henry smiled at each other before following suit, albeit with a little more restraint towards the drink than their invisible friend.

They didn't get long alone together before Nemo came walking in, closely followed by two crew members who stood by the door while their captain addressed his comrades. As usual, he was dressed to the nines: turban, silken robes, sword… everything as befitting an Indian pirate.

"Friends." He approached them from behind bowing slightly and startling the slightly tipsy Skinner, who was beginning to rant on about some barmaid in Driscoll… wherever that was. They immediately stood and put down their glasses, Skinner downing what was left in his before doing so. "We have received a signal from British Intelligence's nearest out posting. I believe it necessary that we discuss the message they transmitted. Miss. Harker will be meeting us in the dining room presently."

Curious as to what Britain could possibly want to do with the League, they followed their host out of the library, and down the elegant white halls. Each one lost in their own thoughts again, wondering what news awaited them.

**A.N:** Again, this is getting a little long, so I'm going to leave you with this little cliff-hanger for a while until I've written up the next chapter. PLEASE review people… yeah! That includes you ghosts that run around reading fan fiction and then not reviewing it! You know who you are!


	5. To Cairo

**A.N:** Here we go! Chapter Five! Whoa! I'm actually sticking to something, usually I just start something and then forget about it a month later! Right now, I'm not so sure about how this chapter is going to turn out. I've actually been sitting here for about five minutes, eating raisins and trying to figure out how to even BEGIN this chapter! Anyway… it's time for…

**Shoutouts:**

**Silent Bob 546:** Yeah! Like you said, forget them! They know not of what they speak! Lol! Anyway… thanks for the nice review! Btw, I noticed that you can put asterisks in your fics, but when I try to put them in mine, they don't show up… how did you get that to work? And if you know how italics and bold work that would be a total miracle for me!

**Chapter Five:** To Cairo

Nemo led his three fellow League members into the dining room of which he had earlier spoken, the crewmembers shadowing them through the corridors, one of them now carrying a small file.

Upon entering the room, the four were greeted by the sight of Wilhemina Harker, who was just being seated along one long edge of the table. Seeing the gentlemen enter, she immediately made to stand up, but Nemo raised his hand to stop her.

"Miss Harker, we are all friends on board the _Nautilus_. Formalities between ourselves are unrequired." Nemo smiled at the lady before seating himself opposite her, opening up the file as his seat was tucked in by a helpful crew member.

She smiled in return and turned her head to greet the other three. "Good evening. I trust you are all in good health." She glanced at all of them briefly, but allowed her eyes to linger on Henry Jekyll a moment longer than the others.

Her scrutiny did not go unnoticed. Tom felt a pang of jealousy at Mina's action. He was attracted to her, he couldn't deny himself the fact, but every time she singled out the doctor among the men, his jealousy grew, along with his attraction to her. After all, Tom was, by profession, an agent of the Secret Service, and attaining the unattainable was part of his job. Mina's rejection of his own advances, and her subtle flirting with the doctor only heightened his desire for the chase.

Tom wasn't the only one who noticed and he could've sworn the bashful doctor began to blush slightly under her gaze. Nevertheless, he quickly regained his composure and nodded his head in confirmation of Mina's earlier question before taking a seat next to Nemo. Tom then sat on Mina's left, while Skinner joined the doctor and captain opposite him.

"As you are no doubt aware, the matter of which I speak concerns the League." Nemo paused and looked at each of the members in turn, waiting to see if they would say anything. When no one did, he continued. "Earlier this morning, a British out-posting in Bombay established contact with the _Nautilus_. The message was brief, but direct," he held up the small radio transcription from the file and read. "'The League is needed. British Govt. wishes a meeting in which matters of the utmost importance will be discussed. Radio back with reply A.S.A.P.'" He paused momentarily before going on. "I have yet to reply, and we have received several messages since, urging us to respond. I believe that the matter of which they wish to speak is a dire one."

There was silence for a moment before Mina's voice rang out. "What on Earth could they want with us? Officially we were disbanded after Mongolia."

"You are quite right Miss Harker. But apparently the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen's services are again required. And from the sound of things, urgently at that. We must come to a conclusion as to our course of action soon. I propose that we attend the meeting they have suggested and see where things go from there." Nemo looked to the others for their points of view.

"I can't see how it could hurt. After all, it is only a meeting. We don't have to decide if we want to risk our lives again right now, do we?" Tom spoke up, voicing his opinion. He looked to Mina for her input.

"The Government wouldn't contact us unless it was markedly important… you know what they think of us." She scowled. "They'd sooner send their bumbling operatives in before putting the fate of the world into our hands again." Mina spoke the last few sentences with a slight snarl.

"I agree." Henry Jekyll contributed timidly, gazing at Mina with something between admiration and affection. Mina returned his gaze evenly, breaking it only after she felt the eyes of the League on them. As one, everyone turned to look at the remaining member who had yet to voice his opinion. Skinner rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before leaning forward on the table and speaking.

"I dunno, chums."

"What on Earth do you mean, Mr. Skinner?" Mina's voice had an angry, indignant tone to it that often rang out when she spoke to Skinner. In her opinion, the thief was perpetually trying to annoy the League in anyway he could simply by being contrary.

"Now, now love. Don't go biting me head off, if you'll excuse the pun…" Mina flashed him an angry glare, her eyes glowing red momentarily before she regained her composure. "The point I'm trying make here, is that the last time we trusted the British Government we all ended up disappointed. They stole our secrets, and in the end none of us got what we wanted. How do we know this isn't another trap, eh?" He cocked a grease-painted eyebrow in the general direction of his comrades and leant back again, seemingly pleased with his contribution.

"I admit, Skinner's words do hold some truth," Nemo seemed to find that difficult to say. The thief grinned smugly at his victory over the all-knowing captain. "If we go, it would be best that we all go prepared for battle. Doctor, you should bring your elixir, Hyde's strength may be of use; Sawyer, you and I would best go armed – discreetly mind you. Miss Harker, of course, is fortunate to have the most concealable of weapons, and Skinner, I suggest that you only wear your coat, hat and boots, should the need for a sudden disappearance arise."

"Well then, with such intricate planning as to our methods of attack and defense," Skinner's tone was sarcastic, "I suppose I'm inclined to agree. I'll go."

"Very well then." Nemo stood, ignoring the thief's tone, and handed a piece of paper to a nearby steward. "I have already taken the liberty of composing a reply to the message we received. It shall be transmitted back to Bombay immediately. By dinner, I'm sure that we will have had some form of response, and I shall inform you as we dine." He thanked his companions for coming, and left them to their own devices, speaking rapidly in Hindustani to the steward he had given the message to as he strode out of the room.

The others stood and began to follow suit, each retiring to their own quarters to prepare for the evening meal. Tom lagged back, waiting for everyone to leave, and then hurried to catch up with Mina in the hallway along which her room was situated. "Mina!" He called out to her. For a woman she walked fast, and always as if with purpose towards her every destination.

"Tom?" Mina turned and inclined her head as the American caught up with her. "May I be of any help to you?" She smiled charmingly at him, and continued to walk, this time at a more leisurely pace.

"Nothing in particular." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged casually. "Just wanted to chat." There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Tom spoke up again. "What do you think is up with all of this?"

"All of what?" Mina looked pointedly at Tom.

"You know… the sudden wire from Bombay. You think that something might be up?"

"It is entirely possible, why else would they call for us? Unless of course it's some kind of trap as Mr. Skinner suggested, and they simply want to be rid of us." Mina scowled at the thought.

Tom noticed her face and commented. "I take it you don't particularly like the government?" It was a statement more than a question.

Mina looked up at Tom. "I simply find it ironic how one minute they go out of their way to make us feel unwanted in society, and then decide to steal our… uniqueness, and expect us to save their precious empire for them!" Mina scoffed and was silent for some time.

Suddenly she stopped walking, Tom almost bumping into her. "This is my cabin, Agent Sawyer."

"Oh, yeah." He quickly reached over and opened the door for her, moving aside as she stepped in. "You know, if you ever need anything, I'll be right here for you Mina." He smiled winningly at her.

She looked up and smiled at him. He had always been so eager to please, and Mina could guess why: she knew that Tom harbored some secret attraction towards her, and she also sensed that it was purely physical – lust. Not love. Having lived alone for so many years now, she was looking for something deeper, and more meaningful. Mina saw that something in Henry Jekyll. She had had her fill of lust with Dorian – there had been no real feeling between them, and she was in no mood to experience that emptiness and animal need again.

Without another word she lent forward and pulled the door shut, leaving Agent Sawyer standing alone in the corridor, and smiling at the white mahogany where Mina's face had once been. Sighing, he pushed a hand through his unruly blonde hair and headed off in the direction of his own quarters, mumbling discontentedly all the way.

Later that evening, the entire company assembled in the dining room. As always, the doctor and Nemo were both dressed as if they were attending a high-society London tea-party, while Mina wore her customary blouse and cravat. Tom had changed his shirt, and now wore his suspenders around his shoulders where they belonged, and Skinner, as had become the custom at the insistence of the League, had dressed from head to toe. His friends had often suggested that he clothe himself at certain times, and, being able to take a hint, Rodney had grudgingly complied. Even he had to acquiesce, watching someone's food being digested was hardly pleasant.

Once everyone had been served and pleasantries had been exchanged, Nemo spoke up.

"I received another message from Bombay shortly after we ourselves replied." Everyone bar Skinner set down their utensils and listened carefully. "It would seem that they wish us to attend the meeting in Cairo."

"Cairo? As in… Cairo in Egypt?" Tom remarked, disbelieving. At Nemo's nod he continued. "But why Cairo? Of all the places in the world!"

"Apparently, the matter which we must deal with is based in Egypt at the moment, and they wish us to arrive with the utmost speed should we be required soon after our arrival. I have already set a course for Egypt, we should be arriving within two weeks. Perhaps sooner."

The entire League looked at each other, not quite knowing what to make of the situation. Finally, Jekyll spoke.

"Their reply in no way elaborated on what it is they ask of us, I presume?"

"No, unfortunately not, doctor. But I trust that all will be revealed once we arrive. I plan to contact British Intelligence as soon as we are within range of their signal, and perhaps they will give us some answers then."

"Egypt, eh?" Skinner said thoughtfully around a mouthful of roast pork. "We'd better not be having to fight tomb raiders and the like. It'd be a waste of our bloody time, dragging us halfway around the world to guard some corpse's life savings."

"Don't worry Mr. Skinner. I'm sure that no one would trust anyone such as you to protect the riches of the pharos." Mina smirked slightly. "You are more likely to pocket them for yourself."

At this the companions began to laugh, and even the scowling Skinner had to grin slightly at the statement.

After all… she was probably right.

**A.N:** And so the League traveled forth, and there was much rejoicing. He he he… anyway, please leave a review on the way out! Thanks loads!


	6. Memories

**A.N:** I hadn't originally planned to start work on chapter six yet, but seeing as I'm free with nothing at all to do, I may as well! Also, even though the Nautilus was able to travel through the Venice canals, I've decided to make it impossible for it to do so along the Nile... you don't like it? Deal with it! Lol!

**Shoutouts:**

**queerquail:** OMG! Two reviews in one day! You're an angel! (hugs). Anyway... yeah, I LOVE Finding Nemo, it was just SO funny! One of my favourite parts is the Squishy thing, and I love the scenes in the fish tank at the dentist's! Khenemetisis is my OC character, and her name really does mean that! I was doing a Google search for Egyptian names and this site popped up explaining ancient Egyptian nomenclature... it's pretty cool.

Alrighty on with...

**Chapter Six:** Memories

As Nemo had predicted, the journey to northern Egypt would take them at least two weeks, even if the _Nautilus_ did go at full speed, so the companions were in little rush to prepare themselves for Egypt. Their dutiful captain had also informed them that his ship would not be able to make the journey up the Nile, and so they would be forced to anchor someway offshore and take boats to Cairo. Unfortunately, the boat trip was estimated to prolong their journey by anywhere up to another week.

With this in mind, the various occupants of the _Nautilus_ set about packing their things for at least a week long trip along the Nile in the blazing African heat. Tom began to pack roughly three days before their arrival outside Alexandria, and he huffed to himself as he loaded several more clean shirts and trousers into his trunk, not bothering to fold them. He had always driven his aunt mad back in Mississippi, every time he was taken somewhere she thought she could trust him to pack sensibly, as an adult would. But Tom, ever the child at heart, had always loaded his trunk with slingshots, toy guns and enough ammunition for both to last a whole war. When his dear aunt told him to pack at least some semblance of clothing, he would grab a dirty shirt off of the floor and toss it in.

He closed the lid and flopped down onto his bed, lying sprawled across it carelessly, thinking of the days when he was back in his hometown. Back in the days with Aunt Polly and Huck and Becky, when Tom seemingly had no cares in the world.

Things had changed drastically since then. He recalled fondly how he had attended his own funeral and heard Becky making that confession about him; how he had tricked the local children into painting Aunt Polly's fence for him; how he and Huck had joyfully walked into Washington, delighted with the prospects of becoming Secret Service Agents... and then he remembered the Phantom, or Moriarty as he had been revealed to be. Tom scowled and shut his eyes against the bright light of his ceiling lamp as he recalled that fateful day in London.

_They were chasing the Phantom, running after him through a series of labyrinthine London alleyways, their feet splashing in the puddles around the cobblestones as they fought for breath in the icy air. They called to each other periodically, one checking that the other was alright before running onwards again, always on the Phantom's tail._

Tom had been leading the chase for most of the way, and he gratefully accepted Huck's offer to run ahead while he stopped briefly to catch his breath. He watched, bent double with his hands on his knees as his friend ran onward and rounded a corner, his long rain slicker billowing out behind him.

Suddenly, there was a shot. The sharp crack of the gun echoing deafeningly off of the enclosed space that surrounded him.

Tom looked up again, expecting to hear Huck's joyful shouts that he had caught their prize. Instead saw his friend's head snap back violently, with enough force to break his neck. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he watched the bullet emerge from Huck's temple, splattering blood across the gaudy posters that lined the brick walls of the alley.

He couldn't remember how long exactly he had stood there, just staring incomprehensibly before he finally ran towards his fallen friend. His legs buckled and he fell on his knees in front of Huck's body, lifting the limp form into his lap and speaking soothingly to it, as if he was gently trying to wake him from sleep; but his eyes steadily avoided looking at the gaping wound in the middle of Huck's forehead.  
  
He couldn't remember much after that. There were blurred images of a masked figure disappearing into the dark, chuckling as he ran. He must have passed out then - the next thing he knew, he was waking up in an unfamiliar house. He guessed that someone had found him and brought him there, then stripped him and left his clothes in front of the fireplace to dry. Not wanting to be found awake and be bombarded with questions, he had quickly dressed and jumped out of a window into the foggy streets on London.

Tom recalled how he had steadily made his way back to the alleyway in which Huck had fallen, and not finding the body, had wired back to the States to report. After that, he had been assigned to follow the League, and he had shoved all his problems behind him, choosing instead to concentrate on the job at hand.

Only now, the past was coming back, and it wouldn't be pushed away again. Tom screwed up his face as he felt tears coming to his eyes, and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tingling sensation that had begun there.

There was a knock on his door and he immediately opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light. Shaking his head, he stood and made his way over to the door, calling out "come in" as he moved.

"Tom, mate!" Skinner's cheery voice and crooked smile greeted him. "What you up to then?"

"Not much. Just packing for the trip once we reach Alexandria. Did you want something?" Tom wasn't particularly in the mood for the thief's antics, and he had a splitting head ache to top things off. He made a mental note to visit Henry later – perhaps he had something for it.

"Nah, not particularly, just came to check on you. You haven't really come out of your room much these past few days; figure I'd check you weren't dead." Skinner walked over to Tom's trunk and lifted its lid, he never really had had much respect for personal barriers, which, Tom thought, was probably why Mina and Nemo were constantly after his head.

"Yeuch. Tom, mate, didn't you ever learn to pack properly? Even I, the Gentleman Thief, can fold a shirt." Skinner lifted one of the American's clean shirts between two fingers and promptly dropped it distastefully back into the trunk.

"I never was one for packing properly. Besides, it'll all get messed up again anyhow." Tom shrugged.

Skinner cocked a pale eyebrow and grinned. "Can't disagree with you there. I'd better get started meself come to think of it."

"You? Start packing early? We've got three days before we arrive. I'm only doing this now because I've got nothing better to be doing."

"Cut that down to one day." At Tom's perplexed look Skinner elaborated. "I ran into Nemo a moment ago. He said that we've managed to catch onto some current which'll carry the _Nautilus_ to Alexandria faster than he thought."

Tom greeted the news happily. He hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted to get onto dry land; no matter how splendid a ship it was, Tom hadn't been born to leave in a cage - even one so magnificent as the _Nautilus_.

The friendly thief stayed a while before they both wandered off to the library; Tom intent on reading up a bit on Egypt, and Skinner in pursuit of Nemo's liquor cabinet.

Similarly to Tom, Mina could also be found in her quarters. The news of their new-found speed had reached her ears, and she was intently considering what clothes to pack. Knowing full well that Africa's heat was virtually unbearable for the proper English woman, she extracted the thinnest clothes she could from her closet, but refused to leave behind her corset and petticoats. Even if she was to be travelling with people she knew well, she had always taken a certain pride in being the only English rose aboard, and was not about to throw her reputation away simply because of the change in temperature.

While she was arranging her toiletries, she heard a soft knocking at her door, and, perplexed as to who it may be, she walked over to answer the call personally. Upon opening the door, she was surprised to discover none other than Henry Jekyll standing before her, timidly smiling.

"I-I, was wondering if, perhaps, you required any assistance Mina?" The doctor's voice was hopeful, and Mina somehow couldn't bring herself to turn him away.

"No, actually, I'm quite alright." At the sight of his crestfallen look she quickly continued. "But, I could use some company, I have seen so little of you lately." She stood aside and allowed the doctor to walk in. "Would you like some tea? I was brought some a minute ago, and I'm sure that I have another cup somewhere in here." Before her guest could reply, she immediately started to rummage around in a cabinet to find the proffered cup.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Just as Mina was closing the cabinet door, the _Nautilus_ gave an uncharacteristic heave, which sent the vampire toppling head first into Henry, who caught her deftly about her waist and steadied her until the ship had righted itself. The two stood like that, looking at each other for some time before Mina pulled away.

"Thank you." She seemed slightly breathless. Henry himself only nodded slightly in acknowledgment of her thanks before he broke her gaze and took the tea cup that she still held carefully in both hands.

Mina blushed slightly, realizing that she was simply standing around looking foolish before she moved towards the pot of fresh tea and poured it. She sat down briskly, and quickly hid her rosy cheeks behind her cup. Henry, not having been asked to sit down, simply took he hostess's actions as if to mean that he should do the same, and he sat down in the comfy chair across the table from her.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Mina finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry about falling on you like that. It was unintentional, I assure you." She smiled apologetically at her companion.

Just as Henry was about to brush away Mina's words, a knock came at the door. When opened, Tom stood there and surveyed the scene before him for a moment before stating his business.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Are you two okay?" The question was addressed to both of them, but Tom looked only at Mina.

"The current is kind of rough. A few things got knocked about – including Nemo." Tom grinned.

"Yes, Tom. Thank you. I slipped but Henry caught me in time before I fell." At this, Tom turned his head sharply towards the doctor and forced a smile.

Mina hated telling Tom the truth, she knew that taking hard knocks was most difficult when you were young, and heaven knew that Tom had taken enough of them in his lifetime, but she wanted to deter his feelings for her as soon as was possible. She didn't feel that she could rightly move on with her own life unless Tom felt nothing for her, or until he at least stopped showing his 'affection' as he most likely believed it to be.

"I just came to check on you both." He paused briefly. "Dinner is being served." With this, Tom closed the door without waiting for a reply from either of them.

Mina and Jekyll simply looked at one another for a time before rising. Henry helped her to empty their cups before escorting her down the hallways to the dining room.

Mina's actions and words to Tom seemed to have given the good doctor more confidence. He offered Mina his arm as they walked, and for once, he started up the conversation instead of commenting on anything she suggested. Mina was pleased. She had never thought the doctor to be so charming. Obviously she knew he was completely the opposite of Hyde, and she was glad of it. But he had never really come out and shown any real kind of feeling to her, let alone anyone on board the _Nautilus_.

Mina thought it quite a remarkable change... and she intended to improve upon it.

**A.N:** Whoo! Okay, that was quite a long chapter. Anyway, I may not update for a few days as I have to do some research on Cairo in the 1900s for the upcoming chapters... but please review anyway!


	7. A trip upriver

**A.N:** Whoo-hoo! has FINALLY changed Document Manager so that the formatting of the chapters doesn't change! RIGHTEOUS! He he he… anyway…

**Shoutouts:**

**Silent Bob 546: **Hey again! Thanks for the review! I know… POOR TOM! When I watched the deleted scenes from LXG and Tom talked about how he lost Huck, I was just like: "Awwwwwwwwww…….. (sniff)". Lol!

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it… it ain't mine. So don't sue.

**Chapter 7: **A trip up-river

The next day, the League found themselves standing at the railing of the _Nautilus_'s top deck, observing the great city of Alexandria from a way offshore while they waited for a boat to be acquired which would carry them up the Nile. Looking down, Mina could see the locals peddling their wares from their little river boats, gathering around the white chrome hull of the _Nautilus_, albeit somewhat tentatively. They muttered to themselves and pointed at the shining metal before beginning to call up to the crewmen and passengers.

Mina smiled, recalling the similar reaction of the people that lived around the Suez Canal as they saw the vessel rising up out of the waters in order to navigate more easily through the narrow passage. Nemo's crewmen however, ignored the calls from below, and kept their eyes fixed on the horizon, as their training had dictated. They only moved once a smaller boat emerged from the side of their ship and ropes were thrown up to secure it.

At this point Nemo emerged from the heavy metal door in the conning tower and conversed briefly with a crewman before addressing the League.

"My men are extracting one of the Nautilus's smaller vessels as we speak. I suggest we commence boarding - we mustn't waste too much time."

Almost at once, the massive engines started up from somewhere within the _Nautilus_, and the ship began to sink lower into the waters, stopping only once the deck on which they stood was level with the boats. A gate was opened, and the League began to file onto their new method of transportation, gratefully accepting the steadying hands of Nemo's more experienced sailors. After them, thirty or so crewmembers jumped on and pushed off from the ship that had been home to the League for so long.

Their new temporary lodgings were no less grand than the ship they had just disembarked. Granted, the boats were smaller, but still large in proportion to the small sickle-shaped fishing ships that the locals rode on. Like the _Nautilus_, the body of the boat was made of white chrome, and decorated with hints of silver which shone brilliantly against the dark waters in which they sailed. The vessel was roughly fifty feet long, and twenty feet wide at its stern, the length of which tapered gradually to a point at the prow. The hull was rounded, but flat-bottomed, so as to make it easier to navigate in shallower waters such as on the Nile Delta. Looking around, Mina noticed that roughly the first twelve feet of so of the prow had been covered with a canvas so as to make a canopy which would shade the passengers from the strong Egyptian sun, while the stern of the ship had been built up and extended forward to almost halfway across the deck. On top of the structure Nemo's First Mate Jimuta stood in the bridge at the helm and directed the boat towards the land, shouting orders good-naturedly at the crew as he did so.

The local fishermen all stopped and stared at the boat with their mouths agape, and it wasn't until Mina again looked around her that she noticed the boat had no sail; like the _Nautilus_, their vessel was powered by engines somewhere within the hull. She imagined that seeing a boat as grand as theirs seemingly moving by itself without the help of the wind would have shocked her at one point too, but she had seen too much since then for this to even cause her to so much as bat an eye-lid.

"I must say, Nemo, you certainly know how to travel in style." Skinner broke the silence on board and plonked himself down in a chair that had been placed under the canopy, helping himself to the fruit that was nearby on a low table as he did so. Mina watched with a grim fascination as the food was crushed in mid air before sliding downwards where it was churned up.

Nemo nodded, acknowledging the complement before excusing himself and heading down below the deck. Mina saw Henry move under the canopy and she moved over to where he now stood, leaning against the railing of the boat. They remained in companionable silence before Henry muttered something under his breath and shook his head.

"Are you all right, Henry?" Mina placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at him, slightly concerned. Henry nodded quickly and smiled in return, mumbling something about a headache, but broke out in a slight sweat.

"Is it Hyde?"

He now looked up quickly and with some shock.

"Yes… but, how did you know?"

"You often mutter to yourself in such ways when you believe no one is looking, and whenever Hyde does speak to you, I seem to get a strange feeling, as if I can almost hear him… or rather, sense him."

_Well, Henry, she isn't as silly as I thought. Still, she'd never want anything to do with you… you pathetic little worm. Let me out! You know she'll look at me… Just take the elixir… you know you want it…_ Henry had to admit, the offer was tempting. Hyde had been in his mind now for almost the entire day now, and he wouldn't stop his incessant whining. But he shook his head again and looked at Mina.

"It must be your abilities," Henry referred to her vampire talents, "that allow you to do so. I believe that you and I can hear and sense things that others can't, owing to our slightly…. animalistic natures."

The two of them continued to chat good-naturedly about science and their beliefs on their own unique talents for some time until Nemo returned to the deck and told them thattheir trunks had all been placed below decks in their cabins, and that he would show them to their rooms. Owing to the reduced size of their new method of transportation, cabins would have to be shared. Nemo led them all down the stairs, from which he had recently emerged, into a dim corridor. He stopped at the first door on the right.

"Doctor, if you have no complaints, I believe it would be best if you and I shared a room together." Henry agreed whole-heartedly, he enjoyed the company of the captain than that to almost any other member of the League.

Upon entering the room, he found it was not as small as he had previously imagined it to be. The room was tall enough for even the doctor to stand in, and spacious enough to allow room for two desks, on one of which his small chemistry set had been placed, along with the case which held the elixir. In his head, Hyde moaned slightly. Henry pushed him aside and continued to look around.

The beds were built into the sides of the cabin, and covered in linens similar to those on-board the _Nautilus_ – most likely fine Egyptian cotton. There were drawers underneath the mattresses, which were to be used as additional storage space: there were already built-in closet with sliding doors, and of course, his trunk. A small porthole between the beds allowed an under-water view of the surrounding waters, which were currently too murky to see anything bar a few shadows which melted stealthily into the darkness outside.

Nemo closed the door to allow the doctor some privacy before crossing to the door opposite and opening it.

"Ah! I suppose this is where Mina and I will be staying!" Skinner stepped into the room which was fashioned in the same way as Henry's and Nemo's and wiggled his grease-painted eyebrows at their female companion.

Mina simply rolled her eyes, but could not suppress the slight chuckle that rose in her throat. Her talk with Henry earlier had put her in a better mood than she was normally found in.

"Actually, Mr. Skinner, this is where you and Mr. Sawyer will be sleeping, as long as there are no objections?" He looked to Tom for his opinion, after all, he would have to be sharing with their strange friend. At his shake of his head Nemo continued.

"Very well then. I shall leave you to unpack. Luncheon will be served in about an hour on deck." Nemo shut the door and led Mina slightly further down the corridor.

"I'm sorry that your room is farthest from the nearest source of fresh air and light Miss Harker, but the room at the end of the ship is the larger one, and seeing as you require more space for your Chemistry apparatus, I thought it best that I give you this one." Nemo opened the door to her cabin.

Indeed, it was the larger of the three, it being almost the size of the two other cabins put together, and it had been decorated in a different manner. While the rooms that the men now inhabited were covered in the dark-stained wood, this one was covered from floor to ceiling in a lighter sandy shade of wood, and the floor was carpeted in a pastel rose colour.

The bed linens were of Egyptian cotton, but the duvet was covered in a slightly faded flower pattern that matched the floor. In between the two beds, there was a long window that actually reached the floor, which allowed those present to look out into the water. A long desk had been set up along one wall, and the two cases that contained Mina's apparatus and chemicals had been placed on top of it. Sliding doors lined the opposite wall, behind one of which there was a closet for her clothing, and behind the other, her bathroom.

Walking out of the room, Mina thanked the captain profusely for his kindness, and as he turned to leave she called out to him.

"Captain? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Miss Harker. Ask it."

"Please, call me Mina, Captain. As you said, no pleasantries are required amongst us." Mina smiled.

"Well, in that case I must ask that you call me Nemo." He smiled in return. "Now, your question?"

"Why is this room so much different to that of the others? It's more feminine… surely you didn't simply have it refitted for me? Such actions would be beyond any kindness anyone has ever bestowed upon me!"

Nemo smiled, but this time, it didn't quite reach his eyes. They suddenly retained a sad, nostalgic quality that Mina was surprised to see – Nemo rarely showed excessive emotion among his crew or the League.

"No. It was not refitted, but I would have done so for a lady such as you by any means." He paused and took in a deep breath that was almost like a sigh. "This room once belonged to my wife and daughter before they were taken by Kali, along with my sons."

"Capt- Nemo, I'm terribly sorry." Mina's voice took on an apologetic, kindly tone. "I didn't mean to bring up such memories on purpose…"

Nemo shook his head in reply. "None of the League would do such a thing, Mina. And you need not feel sorry. I have had my time to grieve, and I have moved on, as they would have wished."

Both were silent for a moment before Nemo made his goodbyes and left Mina to unpack before lunch.

One by one, the League members came up on deck and each was greeted with the site of Alexandria off the side of their boat. The friends looked on in fascination as they passed a huge fort, which was quickly followed by the tall sea wall, which sealed off the Eastern Harbour. In the distance they could just make out the shape of the great library for which Alexandria was most famous, and several Romanesque temples. Nemo joined his companions in their perusal of the various monuments that were visible from the deck and they all stared in wonder and fascination as lunch was being served.

"That is the fort of Qaitbay." Nemo began to explain the landmarks before them. "It was built in the late 1400s and served to repel raiders from the Atlantic Ocean into the Mediterranean Sea. It was, I believe, named after the Sultan who reigned over Egypt at the time." Nemo stopped as Jimuta announced that lunch was ready, and the League made their way up towards the canopy on the fore-deck.

After all those present had been served salads and sandwiches, Nemo explained how they were to reach Cairo.

"We will enter the Nile Delta from its most western channel. First, however, we must travel a way along the Egyptian coast, but by the end of today we should have reached the channel. Once we move into the river, it will take us about five days to reach Cairo, provided that there are no disturbances."

"'Disturbances'? What kind of 'disturbances'? This place seems pretty tame to me." Tom looked up from his sandwich to the calm waters around them. Several young children waved from the shore to those on the boat, and Tom smiled as he saw several crew members wave back.

"Anything could cause us to fall behind schedule, Tom. An engine may fail, the great Nile crocodiles may attack us, we may even be attacked by river pirates." Nemo explained. "I remember once travelling up the Yang-Tze in China many years ago when when this very same boat was attacked by such villains."

Mina noticed that Nemo's face had again taken on that distant sad look, and she wondered if the incident of which he now spoke was the one that stole his family from him.

"I lost many precious things that day." He was silent for a while. "But enough of this. I suggest that we enjoy our time on the Nile as much as is possible; regretfully, we will not be able to make any stops in the most famed of places that this country has to offer, but we may as well take advantage of the view that the Nile provides us."

That night, the League retired to bed early. All of them, except perhaps Nemo and his crew, were unused to the intense heat of the African sun which was powerful enough to induce drowsiness in the most alert of men.

Upon entering the cabin he shared, Skinner found his room mate lying on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. If it wasn't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, Skinner would've sworn that his mate had copped it right there and then. Noticing that Tom hadn't reacted to the noise of the door opening and closing, he carefully made his way over to the bed on which Tom lay. Still, he didn't move.

"Tom? Tom, mate?" Skinner spoke softy in an almost sing-song voice.

"Yes, Skinner?" Tom's voice was monotonous, and he blinked and turned his head to where he assumed Skinner stood.

"Just checking you hadn't gone catatonic." Skinner made his way over to the closet, intent of hanging up his coat which he had just removed. Upon sliding open the door, he found that the only clothing inside of it was his own. "Haven't you unpacked yet?"

"Hmmm? Oh… no. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Were you this much of a pain back when you lived in Mississippi? Cuz if I didn't know better, Tom Sawyer, I'd swear you were having a sulk!" Skinner scoffed lightly as he fell back on his own bed. "Anything on your mind, mate?"

Tom was silent a moment. Could he really trust Skinner? After all, he had made himself a living on telling lies and stealing what he wanted – he was hardly a noble kind of person. But then he remembered Mongolia, and the terrible burns that his invisible friend had received in trying to save him… even though Tom had never done anything to Skinner that would warrant a pay-back, much less of the life-saving kind. No one had ever told Skinner, but they had all once feared for his life… even Mina. The third degree burns he'd received had covered most of his body, and Henry didn't think that the invisible thief would live out the week.

But through some miracle, he had. And Tom had spent every waking moment next to his friend… he felt it was the least he could do.

Since that encounter the two had shared a special bond. Now that Tom thought about it, Skinner felt like the brother that Tom had never had, even though one hardly knew anything about the other's past. Surely Tom could confide in him at least this once.

Sighing, Tom relented, and he rolled over on one arm to look at the dent on the duvet where Skinner's body lay. In turn he heard Skinner shift on the bed, and he could only assume that they were facing each other.

Not exactly sure how to start, Tom cleared his throat.

"I, uh… I…" It was no use. There was no easy way to say it. He simply had to let it be known.

"I have a… thing… for Mina." He could feel himself reddening.

"Who doesn't? I bet even Nemo secretly thinks she's not a bad piece of work." Tom knew Skinner was smirking, even if he couldn't see it.

"Yeah, but this is more than just, 'gee, that's one pretty lady'. I… I want to be… close… to her. But not in the physical sense. Or maybe in that sense… just a bit… or maybe… ah, dammit! I dunno!" Tom threw his arms up into the air and brought them back down, only to push them through the blonde mess that was his hair before letting out a long sigh.

"Awww… ladies and gentlemen, Thomas Sawyer currently feels for none other than our dear Wilhemina Harker!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Tom sat up and urgently placed a finger on his lips. Talking like that on the _Nautilus_ was one thing, on this boat was another. The walls couldn't be thick enough to drown out all noise… indeed, he could hear the muffled voices of Henry and Nemo across the hall.

"Oh… yeah, sorry, mate." Skinner sat up on the bed, now interested. "What're you going to do about it then?"

"Do?" Tom spoke the word as if it was the first time he'd heard it. "What do you mean, 'do'? I wasn't planning on 'doing' anything about it!"

"So, lemme get this straight. You are planning on admiring the lovely Mina form afar, and going through the unimaginable torture of seeing the woman you feel for running about with no clue that you feel for her?"

Tom thought briefly. "Yes."

"Even though you know that things will only get worse the longer you wait? And things may turn out for the best if you do, do something?"

Another pause. "Yes."

"I see. And do you seriously believe that this is the best course of action?"

"Yes."

Skinner let out a long casual sigh. "Tom, I have to tell you, mate. The only way that any of this will be resolved is if you go and speak to Mina." Tom opened his mouth to speak but Skinner cut him off. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen, eh? She says that she doesn't feel the same and then we all go on with our lives. Obviously, things may be a bit awkward for a bit, but you'll both get over it."

Tom simply there and looked at Skinner. "Since when did you become so knowledgeable in the ways of the heart, Skinner?"

Skinner lay back down. "I've listened to a lot of upset, drunken barmaids in my time Sawyer. You learn these things… and store them for later use when one feels inclined to woo one of the opposite sex."

Sawyer laughed, and lay down as well. He had to hand it to Skinner: he was full of surprises. Just when you thought you had him pinned down and labelled, he would jump up again and say or do the most spontaneous thing.

He also knew that Skinner was right. As much as he actually feared it, Tom resolved to speak to Mina in the upcoming days, hopefully before they reached Cairo. That way it wouldn't distract them later, and they could concentrate on something other than their embarrassment afterwards.

It was then that distressed shouts up on the deck coupled with gunshots and screams. Both Tom and Skinner sat bolt upright, Tom reaching for his pistols, and Skinner heading for the door, both prepared for whatever they would encounter outside.

**A.N:** Ooooo…… little cliffhanger there. Not a very good one I admit, but a cliffhanger none-the-less. Anyway…. REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeease?


	8. River attack

**A.N:** Hmmm… my first ever action scene. I have absolutely NO IDEA how on Earth I am going to write this, and when I do it will either turn out as a complete load of pants or average!

**Shoutouts:**

**Silent Bob 546:** I know what you mean about Mina! If only I was wanted by no less than four men! Oooo… if Mina slept in the same room with Skinner… I imagine he'd get a slap if he came within three feet of her! Mwa ha ha ha! Anyway, thanks again for the review!

**Melantha Nocturne:** Yay! New reviewer! Yeah… I think that if you write a period fic, you may as well get things right, so a little research isn't too much to ask for, eh! Besides, ancient Egypt has always really fascinated me, so I thought that I'd read up about it more. Thanks for your review! Btw, I love you're pen-name! Very cool! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Basically, I own nothing, except the plot… and the ninja that lives in my closet. So don't sue… or I may just have to let him out.

**Chapter Eight: **River attack

Tom bolted up onto the deck, brandishing his pistols with Skinner close behind him. The boat was in utter chaos. Somehow, the gaslights which normally flooded the ship with light had been extinguished, and all he could see was a jumble of shadows which faded into and out of his line of sight.

"What the?" Tom didn't have time to finish his sentence as Skinner roughly pushed him onto the deck, a bullet ricocheting over their heads as they fell.

"You can thank me later." Skinner patted Tom's shoulder and ran off, leaving Tom on the floor, stunned. The sound of gunfire somewhere to his left quickly brought him back, and he turned around, firing randomly at the shadow he supposed was the menace responsible until he heard a yelp followed closely by a dull thud as the assailant hit the deck. He stood, and once again began to take in his surroundings, but this time keeping his senses alert. Someone in the bridge had managed to reach the switch that turned on the high-powered lights further up on deck, and now Tom could see clearly.

There were at least twenty of them, and their darker skin colour and ebony hair told him that they were probably local; their weapons ranged from rifles and pistols to swords and daggers. Tom could see several members of Nemo's well-trained crew already struggling against the onslaught.

Jumping into action, he ran into the fray, shooting at anything that wasn't wearing a turban or the crew's uniform. He saw Nemo under the canopy, slashing left and right at three attackers. They had him in a corner, and the only way the captain could escape was to jump overboard. Tom pushed and shoved over towards him, shouting as he went to try and distract the foes.

It worked. One of the men turned towards Tom, snarling as he did so. He ran forward, brandishing a long curved sword in front of him. The vivacity with which he moved took Tom by surprise, and he swiveled away just as his adversary thrust forward, the sword nicking his upper shoulder as he spun. He felt the burning sensation of the steel parting his flesh, and then a warm wet feeling as blood began to seep down his arm and soak into his shirt. He turned around and aimed his Colt directly at the man's head.

'Click'.

Tom was silent a moment before he looked down at his gun.

"Dammit." He'd lost his other pistol somewhere, and now his remaining weapon was out of bullets. Seeing Tom's dismay, his attacker snickered and lunged forward again, slashing upwards as he did so. Tom fell backwards onto the deck and scrambled backwards for dear life, crawling over bodies. Suddenly, he felt his hand fall on something cold and hard, twisting his head, he grabbed hold of the sword he'd found and blocked another thrust from his persistent opponent. The man continued to slash downwards, again and again, Tom blocking each advance with his own weapon.

Gradually, Tom began to weaken. The wound on his shoulder was now aching terribly, and each time the swords clashed, his entire arm vibrated. With a vindictive shout, the Egyptian foe managed to disarm the American, and Tom watched in dismay as his weapon fell and slid along the deck into the murky waters below. He clenched his fists and steeled himself for the final thrust that would end his life.

He watched as his adversary lifted his sword high above his head, gripping the hilt with both hands. But the jeering laughter that he heard erupting from his would-be killer's throat abruptly changed to screams of fear and horror as hundreds of bats began to swirl around his head, their claws and teeth slicing open his face and arms.

Mina.

Dropping his sword at Tom's feet, he fell to the deck, shielding his face as he did so, and still screaming, clawed his way over to the railing and jumped over, the bats following him until he hit the water.

Tom watched as the dark creatures rematerialized into the familiar form of Mina, and stood, swaying slightly on his feet before gripping the edge of the canopy to steady himself. Mina ran forward and cupped Tom's chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Tom! Tom, are you alright?"

He nodded silently as he panted, and was about to reply when an enormous roar rent the air. There was a pause as all fighting stopped, and those present all turned to stare at the huge form of Hyde gripping one of the enemy and snapping him in two as if he were a stick. Mina took advantage of the distraction and flew from one attacker to the other, draining their throats of their blood and throwing them to the deck before moving on to her next victim.

There was a sudden rush as the assailants panicked: they hadn't reckoned on fighting a beast and what appeared to be some other worldly creature. They ran about on deck, bumping into each other in their haste to get away from the crew, Hyde and Mina. Some managed to board a boat that had been tied onto the stern of the League's vessel before it pushed off and made it way down the river in the opposite direction to that in which the League traveled. Those that were left on board screamed as they realized that their only real means of escape was leaving without them, and some jumped in the river and attempted to swim after their comrades.

"No honour among thieves, eh?" Tom turned as he felt Skinner's hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"Sounds pretty ironic coming from a guy like you." Skinner chuckled in reply, and picked up a club that one of the fleeing men had dropped and set about hitting the stragglers on deck until they were all either unconscious or in the river.

There was an eerie silence for a moment as everyone stood still, regaining their breath and composure following the fight, before a scream broke through the night which was followed by a gurgling sound and a deep-throated hiss. The crew and League ran over to the side of the boat, and watched in horror as the men that had jumped-ship were pulled under water; great clouds of blood replacing their shadowy forms in the muddy waters of the Nile.

"What on Earth is going on?" Skinner's question was answered as a huge pair of jaws burst up through the water, snapping shut around another unfortunate before dragging him downwards in a flurry of bubbles.

"Oh."

There was another moment of silence as those left alive watched on with a kind of grim fascination, before Nemo finally spoke.

"We should attend to our wounded." He turned to Mina, and seeing that she was dressed only in her nightdress, he removed the light jacket he wore and placed it on her shoulders.

"My dear, until the doctor transforms again," his eyes shifted over to the tall form of Hyde, who was now poking idly at the unconscious forms on the deck, "would you please care for our men? No one appears to be seriously wounded; if you like you can dress first."

Mina nodded and walked quickly down to her cabin, pulling Nemo's proffered jacket closer around her shoulders as she went.

"Nemo, shouldn't we get them out of the water?" Tom motioned to the final few attackers in the water, who were now clawing their way to the shore.

The captain came forward and lent on the railing, watching the retreating figures intently, saying nothing.

"Nemo?"

"No. They will get what treatment whatever their deities see fit to give them." His eyes flashed with anger as he spun around and made his way over to Hyde. Tom looked briefly at Skinner before following Nemo, picking up his discarded Colt's as he went. Neither appeared to be badly damaged, and he was thankful that he hadn't lost either of them over board.

Nemo looked up at Hyde, his hand moving to his sword hilt as he did so. Hyde returned the gaze, his eyes flickering briefly to the captain's hand first.

"How much longer until Jekyll returns to us?"

"Not long. He only took half the potion, seems he didn't really want to let me out for very long." Hyde smirked, revealing his yellowed teeth. "This was fun." He looked around and surveyed the damage he and the League had caused. Suddenly, he straightened and roared, his body twisting and turning as the body of the beast gave way to the timid doctor. Those present watched on as the body shrank and the bones cracked to re-form the body of Jekyll, who now lay on the deck, panting and shaking.

Skinner came forward and helped the doctor to stand, waiting until he was fully composed before letting him go down to his cabin to change. Mina meanwhile had returned to the deck and was dressing the wounds on Nemo's crewmen. Nemo had been right: there were no injuries that had been too serious, and they had only lost four men out of Nemo's fifteen.

"Who were they?" She spoke up now as she examined another crewmember's cut, washing it with a basin of water someone had brought to her.

"Pirates, as far as I can tell." Nemo scowled. "And skilled ones at that. If it hadn't been for Hyde and yourself, Mina, I don't know what would have happened."

Mina smiled in acknowledgement of the compliment before setting about her work again. Nemo stalked off and began giving orders in Hindustani before disappearing up in the bridge, where he shut off the bright white lights that flooded the deck, their glare being replaced by the soft glow of the lamps that had been re-lit.

Tom and Skinner set about moving the worst of the wounded into the infirmary, which was located directly below the deck, next to the crew's quarters, and then began to set the boat to rights. Tom was in the middle of picking up a heavy table when he gasped and clutched at his shoulder. Seeing his discomfort, Mina rushed over and helped him to gently lower the table back down before she moved to examine his wound.

"It's nothing, really." Tom turned back to the table, but Mina placed a warning hand on his shoulder and glared at him. Sighing, he straightened again and allowed himself to be led over to a seat that had been placed under a lamp, although it really wasn't necessary now that the sun was beginning to peak up over the horizon in the distance, gently illuminating the scattered clouds with a pale pink glow and glinting like gold off of the sand in the distant desert.

Mina set about cleaning the cut, washing away the dried blood and gently examining inside to make sure it was thoroughly clean. Tom winced as her fingers pulled apart his skin, but said nothing.

"This will need stitches - it is quite deep. There is surgery equipment downstairs in the infirmary. Come on." She led Tom through a door underneath the stairs that led to their cabins, and made space for him on a bed. Around them, two other injured men were sleeping deeply, and he supposed that Henry had given them something to make them drowsy and relieve them from their pain.

"Lie down." Mina pointed to the bed, and Tom did as he was told. He watched her as she bustled preparing the needle and thread and a syringe and made room for herself to sit.

"This," she held up the syringe, "is just a local anesthetic. It will numb the area around your shoulder so you don't feel this," she held up the threaded needle.

"Alright." Tom nodded and watched as Mina carefully administered the anesthetic to his shoulder, but turned away when she began to push the needle through his flesh. He looked up at the ceiling and concentrated on the dull poking feeling that was followed by the low _ssssssss_ of the string being pulled through after the needle.

"Mina, can I talk to you?"

Mina smiled and shifted her eyes up to look at him briefly before returning to her work. "Of course, although I must admit you've chosen a strange time to do so."

Tom chuckled a little but stopped when he saw it was impeding Mina's work. "Why won't you let me be with you?"

Mina stopped mid-pull and looked down at Tom. She hadn't expected his question to be so forward or abrupt, or, for that matter, of anything to do with his advances on her. She sighed and finished pulling the thread through before sitting up straight and fixing Tom with a steady gaze.

"Because I don't feel the way you do, or the way you want me to." She paused before quietly adding, "I probably never will." She set back to work, dabbing at the stitches with a cloth to clear away some of the blood before resuming her sewing.

"Why?" It was all Tom could think to say. He wasn't ready for how much those words hurt.

"I just don't Tom."

"But what about that time on the submarine, back during Mongolia?" Tom recalled her words perfectly:

_She had lain her fingers over his lips and whispered, almost huskily., "Don't apologize… I'm disappointed. I didn't think that Americans gave up so easily"._

Mina sighed again. "Tom, that was a long time ago… nearly two years now. I was a different person then. Things have changed, we've both changed. Everyone has." Tom scowled at her, and noting his look she continued. "If you must know, all that I was feeling at that time was lust. You had just gone and given that speech about not giving up, and I must admit that it was rather alluring." She blushed slightly – she never had approved of speaking of such things, but now it was necessary.

"Lust? Like Dorian?"

"Yes." She answered quickly, thankful for the answer he'd supplied her with. "Like Dorian."

"But you and Dorian were… lovers for a long time. Why can't we be like that?" Mina couldn't help but wonder at how child-like and innocent Tom's words were, even if she knew that he was capable of being more a man than anyone she had ever met before.

"That was different. Dorian was the first man I was… together… with after the death of my husband. I was searching for something new. And now that I've tasted that something, and found how bitter it was, I don't want to go through it again. It only ends in pain." She was silent a moment. "I'm looking for something else, something that I'm afraid you can't give to me."

"How do you know if you don't give me a chance?" Tom eyes were almost begging with her, though his voice remained neutral. She tied off the end of the string and cut the excess off with scissors.

"Tom, if I really thought that anything would transpire between us that might one day lead to love, then I would have taken steps to see that we remained together. I have found someone else." She avoided looking at his eyes, and interested herself with cleaning around the new stitches.

Tom was silent a moment and then scowled again.

"Jekyll."

Mina hesitated before answering.

"Yes." Her voice was quiet. An uncomfortable silence filled the room while she finished up. "You should be careful with these in. Don't try shooting anything for a few days, and make sure you keep it clean."

Tom stood and made to walk out of the room. Mina's words had stung him more than the sword had when it'd passed through his shoulder. He didn't really know what he'd been expecting: he supposed that he'd never really believed that she could feel what he did for her, but then again he'd never actually thought that she didn't care either. He stopped as he felt her hand on him.

"Tom, I don't want this to change anything between us. You're really very dear to me." Tom didn't look at her.

"Yeah." He scoffed lightly and shrugged her hand off of him before moving forward again and heading up the stairs onto the deck.

Mina watched his retreating form and couldn't help but feel guilty. She never would have guessed that Tom would be the one to approach the matter between them: as brave as he was, he really didn't like discussing emotions, especially his own – that had been a problem after Allan's death. Tom simply wouldn't come out and talk about anything. He'd suffered alone. And now she feared that he would do so again, and this time at her expense. She wondered briefly if she should talk to him again, but decided that it would be best to leave him alone, at least for a while.

**A.N:** Oooo… alrighty, it's getting a little angsty now, eh? He he he! Anyway, for those of you that don't know, the little scene that Tom mentions about Mina being flirty is in the deleted scenes on the LXG DVD. Ok my freaky darlings, (Skinner… squuuuuuuuuuueal!) I shall leave you here while I go and do some more research and think what mischief the League can get up to next!

I'd love a few tips on writing action scenes, as I'm not very experienced in them at all… any tips or suggestions of really good stories to read would be great!

Btw, I have guests over at my house for the next few days, so updates may be a little slow in coming… but I WILL UPDATE! Do not fear!


	9. Cairo

**A.N: **Sorry this chapter is so late in coming… my social calendar has been kind of hectic and my exam results are being published in four days… GAH! (Btw, good luck on that everyone!)

In this chapter we're going to travel forward in time basically, because I imagine that the League probably wouldn't encounter much action after that little adventure in the previous chappie… no doubt word would have spread of their adorable freakiness and no one's going to mess with them any time soon! So basically right about now they're at Cairo.

Not much happens in this chapter, again it's simply setting the scene.

**Shoutouts:**

**Melantha Nocturne:** Heya! I wasn't actually sure if they used locals back then, but after I got your review I went back and did some research on it and I found this little tidbit:

"_Surprisingly, the first local anaesthetic was Cocaine which was isolated from coca leaves by Albert Niemann in Germany in the 1860s. The very first clinical use of Cocaine was in 1884 by (of all people) Sigmund Freud who used it to wean a patient from morphine addiction. It was Freud and his colleague Karl Kollar who first noticed its anaesthetic effect."_

I couldn't actually believe it at first! People actually used cocaine as an anaesthetic! WEIRD! So I guess Mina was pumping Tom full of coke! The first modern, artificial anaesthetic however was Novocaine (or Procaine) which basically got rid of the high and bad trips associated with cocaine but retained the pain-killing properties… but that wasn't invented until 1905, and the League are currently in 1901!

Anyway… thanks for your review! 'Twas très sweet!

**Silent Bob 546:** He he he… yeah, I think that Mina/Jekyll is SO sweet! Besides, I never in a million years could picture Mina and Tom having anything but a cute fluffy relationship with perhaps the occasional one night stand of passionate sex! (snicker). Ninjas are pretty cool. My lil' sis has this obsession with them at the mo, so that's pretty much all she talks about! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer:** Don't hurt me! ...Please? It's not really mine! SOB! Btw, I based the look of "The British Hotel of Cairo" on the "Raffles Hotel" in Singapore and the "Sheraton Mirage" in the Gold Coast (Australia)… so I'm not stealing that either y'hear? Proper credit has been given!

**Chapter Nine:** Cairo

Four days had passed since their pirate attack when they caught their first glimpse of Cairo. The League gathered about under the canopy at the prow and looked in wonder at the strange city before them. Nothing they had seen so far on their trip around the world could yet compare to this. All around them little fishing boats pushed passed each other, intent on selling their produce at market to make what money they could. On the shore, various merchantmen were haggling over their wares, and the cries of the street-vendors filled the hot air.

Jimuta again stood at the helm, carefully directing their own boat towards an available space on the shore, calling out orders and yelling at the more impetuous of the fishermen who would occasionally dart into the path of the League's vessel, risking the destruction of their own means of transport. Eventually, he managed to manoeuvre their boat into one of the larger spaces and the crew set about tying the ship onto the rickety wooden dock.

"I received a transmission yesterday from the British Museum here." Nemo spoke up as his crew finished. "Apparently, we are to wait here on the docks until some arrives to escort us to our lodgings."

As if on cue, a squat little man appeared on the quay before them, his round bald head shining in the hot midday sun. He wore a black suit which he had buttoned up over a starched white collar, on which a growing patch of sweat could be seen. He continually dabbed at his forehead and the back of his neck with a much-used handkerchief while holding his rounded black hat in front of him in an almost pious manner.

"Is this the party from the _Nautilus_?" His voice was surprisingly deep for a man his size, but it had a shy tone to it, even though he had to yell over the noise from the nearby bazaar.

Nemo replied that indeed it was, and the party made its way off of the boat, carefully walking over the gangway, Henry placing a steadying hand on Mina's waist as they crossed. Tom scowled slightly but said nothing and he waited patiently as introductions were made and common pleasantries exchanged.

"We have a carriage waiting for you just up that street," he motioned with his arm up a wide dirt path that had been considerably blocked by the various market stalls, "your luggage will be brought along presently." With this he nodded slightly and turned and walked up the afore mentioned street, and the League took this as a sign that they were to follow. They pushed and shoved their way through the crowded street, smiling at the vendors and muttering a polite "no thanks" to the fish and various other forms of produce that were shoved under their noses, while ducking under the street performers who blew flames and twisting to avoid the dancers.

Finally, the little man in front stopped, and again took out his kerchief and wiped reflexively at his head. He ceased to move so abruptly that Tom, who led the League along the streets, nearly fell over their guide's shiny little head and into a camel pen. Nemo reached out and grabbed the spy's arm, reducing Tom's fall to a simple stumble. He looked back and gave the captain a thankful smile before focusing his attention the man clad in black, scowling only slightly.

The carriages were unlike those that were normally found in England, and more like those that were frequently seen around the orient. They consisted of a simple wooden frame suspended on four spoked wooden wheels. A simple roof had been constructed which consisted of a thick muslin-like material supported by four wooden poles, which provided shelter from the sun and the dust that rose up from the street in choking clouds.

They took their leave of the little man that had safely guided them through the perilous Egyptian streets and settled back as their carriage was pulled along by two donkeys through the hectic mess of streets that was the city of Cairo.

No more than a half-hour later, they pulled up outside a tall marbled building which they all understood to be their hotel. The bright white of its walls stood out among the various mud-brick homes and stores which surrounded its tall columns and long elegant glass windows.

Upon exiting the carriage, the League could see that they had in fact been driven up a long gravelled pathway around which various species of plants and trees were growing, some being tended to by gardeners in dark blue tunics, similar to those that the crew and stewards of the _Nautilus_ wore.

A doorman dressed in a more elegant white outfit led the team through two tall doors made of alabaster on which had been carved images similar to those that frequently adorned the walls of tombs found in Egypt, the sideways postures and strangely dressed figures contrasting with the apparent Greek influence of the architecture of the building itself.

The League walked up to the front desk, closely followed by several doormen who now carried their luggage on a rolling cart, and were assigned their rooms. Unlike on the boat they had recently disembarked, each person present had been allocated their own personal suite facing the courtyard on the farthest side of the hotel. All together, the company took up all of the rooms around the lower floor of the courtyard, so essentially they would have the floor in the East Wing all to themselves.

"Nice. You don't think they're trying to win us over do you?" Skinner asked with a grin, he hadn't failed to notice that the British Government had footed the bill for them all, including the American spy.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Tom mentioned off-handedly as they were again led through a series of corridors that were almost as daunting in their complexity as the streets of the city. "We didn't part with them on good terms after all."

Upon arriving at their rooms, each member was given their luggage and left to their own devices having been told that they would be summoned shortly to attend a meeting.

Each suite was composed of three basic rooms: a bedroom, a drawing room and a bathroom. The furnishings were similar to those around the rest of the hotel, the same square pattern on the floors and the white wooden panelling on the walls, with tall round-topped windows on either side of the main door looking out into the courtyard. There was no door between the drawing room and the bedroom, but thick curtains could be pulled over the space at any time to provide privacy. The furnishings in the drawing room were luxurious: a long teak desk adorned one side of the room, while large soft sofas and seats were dotted around the centre of the room facing a tea table which sat upon a woollen carpet. Windows flooded the room with light, around which dark blue curtains had been delicately arranged and tied up.

A door made of the same panelling as on the walls separated the bathroom from the bedroom. The bathroom itself consisted of a spacious tub with a flushing toilet, and a sink embedded into a dark marbled set of cabinets above which hung an elegantly patterned, teak-framed mirror. Gaslights spaced evenly along the walls provided a soft gentle light that complemented the smooth contours of the room's furnishings.

The bed was low and made for two, and covered in sheets of the finest Egyptian cotton complete with a fluffy thick duvet for cold nights when the sun relented its savage attack on the Earth. A mosquito net which was suspended from a peg high up in the ceiling encircled the bed. Tall shuttered, lead-paned windows covered one wall, which projected an orange chequered pattern onto the sheets from the setting sun, and a small bureau adorned the opposite wall, next to which there was ample closet space, which most of the party now set about filling.

An hour later, the League met out in the court yard, each having changed their dust-covered clothing in anticipation of the meeting ahead of them, where they would finally find out why it was that they had again been summoned by the British Empire.

**A.N:** Another little cliffie! How evil!

PEACE OUT! (Sorry… randomness!)


	10. Lost in Cairo

**A.N: **Yay! Stress from exam results is OVER! Got my grades back and they were all pretty good… except one geography one… grrrrrr……… anyway, I hope everyone else did well!

Also, tomorrow I'm going away to Valencia (south Spain) tomorrow, so no one should except any updates until at least Wednesday… Tuesday if you're lucky! ;-)

A little bit of Tom humour in this chappie fellas! I don't really mean to make fun of him, it's just that he's been pretty angsty lately so I thought I'd try to lighten him up a little!

Alrighty, well it's time for…

**Shoutouts:**

**Melantha Nocturne:** Yeah… I really couldn't find out anything about carriages in these times, so I made it up. I remember after I wrote that description I wasn't that pleased with it. I had some sort of description writers' block thingy… :bangs head on table: Hee hee… anyway I'm glad you're still liking this!

**Diablo Cat: **New reviewer:does the happy new reviewer dance: Thanks for the review! I'm always really nervous about setting scenes as they tend to slow down stories, and I'm always worried that the readers'll end up snoring on their keyboards… then they'll drool and get electrocuted…. GAH! DON'T DO THAT! He he!

**Silent Bob 546:** Yeah… I've been in both of those hotels that I used in my descriptions… I've never actually stayed in them but I went in for drinks a couple of times… they are VERY nice. But also über expensive, so I've never ever been back! Lol! He he he, If anyone is going to try and share a bed with Mina, it'll be, ermmm… well I don't really know, because Mina wouldn't share a bed with anyone that she wasn't married with. We'll have to fix that… :gives Jekyll a sly look: Hee hee! Thanks for you're review!

**Disclaimer: **They took everything… the League, my DVDs… even my DAMN DOG! What else do YOU want to take:breaks down:

**Chapter Ten:** Lost in Cairo

The League walked out of the elaborate hotel lobby, and stood in astonishment as they saw the Nemomobile parked at the bottom of the stairs. By some miracle, Nemo had managed to get their automobile into some area of the cargo hold on the boat they had travelled up-river in, and it had been unloaded by Jimuta following their docking in Cairo. It was with some amusement that Nemo watched the jaw's of his companions' faces drop upon seeing their favourite from of transportation sitting in front of them in the driveway.

"I had it transported here shortly after we arrived," he explained simply as he moved to the passenger seat. "I'm afraid that we shall have to push and shove to accommodate us all, the Nemomobile was only built for five."

Jimuta opened the door for Mina, bowing gracefully as she carefully slid in along the leather seats and scrunched as far against the side door as she could to allow the rest of her friends in. She was followed by Skinner, Tom and Jekyll, all of who grumbled under their breath as they were forced to nearly pull their legs under their chins to accommodate themselves.

"Nemo," Tom spoke up. "I really don't think this is going to work. We can barely breathe. Why don't you let me drive?" Nemo looked sceptically first at Tom and then at Jimuta. "Jimuta can give us the directions and then he can stay here at the hotel. We probably won't be long anyway."

Tom's idea did have a certain amount of logic behind it. Besides, it wouldn't be seen as fitting for them as representatives of their respective countries to be packed ungainly in the Nemomobile like so many sardines.

Nemo nodded and Jimuta handed the keys to Tom in the back, who then proceeded to climb through the space between the two front seats, knocking Skinner's hat from his head and forcing the doctor to duck several times as Tom's feet swung about wildly for several moments before he somewhat collapsed in the front.

"Would it not have been easier, Agent Sawyer, if you had simply exited the vehicle and walked around to the driver's seat?" Mina was glaring daggers at Tom through the rear-view mirror.

Tom's face reddened momentarily before he made his apologies, citing as his excuse that he hadn't wanted to bother Jekyll to get out just because of him. Jimuta handed the directions to Tom on a piece of paper through the open window as he started the engine and sped down the driveway, the gravel making popping noises under the tyres as they went.

"Okay, so where exactly are we headed?" Tom passed the directions over to Nemo all the while keeping his eyes locked firmly on the road ahead of him, and accidentally shoved the paper into Nemo's ear. Seemingly unaware, Tom drove on.

The captain appeared slightly ruffled, but quickly regained his composure as he read from the directions now in his hands.

"We are going to the British Museum of Cairo. It says to take the first right after we leave the hotel."

"That would be the street we're passing," Skinner pointed out the window and followed the street with his finger as Tom sailed right past it. "Passed." Skinner corrected himself.

"Whoops." Tom quickly placed his foot on the brakes, perhaps a little more roughly than was necessary, and promptly threw the car into reverse. His companions, who had been recovering from their sudden stop were now thrown forward as their American friend sped backwards along the narrow street, dodging merchants and donkeys left and right.

"Thomas?" Jekyll timidly spoke up from the back.

"Yeah?" Tom had one arm hooked around behind Nemo's seat, and was intently watching the road behind them while driving with his only other free hand.

"Do you think that it might be wiser if we drove at a slower pace?" He clutched at the door as the car ran over a bump, jostling everyone left and right. "After all, the locals have never seen anything like this before… they may be frightened by it." Jekyll couldn't hide the slight quavering in his voice.

"Nah! They'll be okay! Besides, we'll get there faster this way." Tom had now turned down the street that he had earlier missed and was accelerating rapidly. "Now where?"

Nemo tore his wide eyes from the road in front of him and intently read out: "Follow the road until you find a tea and Narguile house, then proceed to turn left."

"There it is!" Tom practically shouted the words as he pointed and swung the wheel left with one hand, his eyes following his pointing finger. It was at that precise moment that Mina shrieked. Tom looked ahead of him and saw a man pushing a cart of melons across the road.

"Uh-oh."

There was no time to hit the brakes, he was too close. Tom swerved to the left, careening through the melon cart as he did so, leaving a bemused, shocked and irate merchant in his wake.

"Don't you think we ought to stop, mate?" Skinner tapped Tom's shoulder, but abruptly stopped when Tom twisted around in his seat to look at him – that was the last thing they needed, another incident like the one they'd just had. He pointed frantically at the road in front and Tom obeyed the thief's silent but desperate charade.

"He was fine. Anyway, we don't want any trouble with the authorities." Tom switched on the windscreen wipers, smiling as the juice from the now ruined melons was cleared from before him. "It's best that we just make ourselves invisible."

"Yeah. Guys like us, we'll never stand out around here! Making ourselves invisible oughta be a piece of cake!" Tom frowned at Skinner's sarcasm. "After all, how many European, American and Hindu foreigners could there be here? And how many of them with another Nemomobile, eh?" Skinner lent back in his seat and took off his hat before running a hand over his head and mumbling. "How did he get into the Secret Service? Protecting the pub—"

Tom was distracted from listening as Nemo barked out the next direction. Again he swerved, this time narrowly missing a camel pen before he decided that it really would be best to slow down a little.

Half an hour later, the League found themselves driving through a very familiar looking street. So familiar in fact, that the locals were now waving at them as they went by, no longer unaccustomed to the strange vehicle before them.

"I think we're lost." Mina said simply. She had slouched against the back of her seat and was now staring idly out the window at the smiling faces of the natives. "We've been down this road at least five times already!"

"We are _not_ lost," Tom retorted from upfront. He caught sight of Mina's arched eyebrows in the mirror. "I know exactly where we are!"

"Oh, really?" Mina's voice had a charming little lilt to it. "And where exactly would that be?"

"Ermm…" Tom looked around for any sign that would help him get one up over the vampiress. "Just around this corner is that lamp shop."

"The one you nearly smashed?"

Tom ignored Mina's remark and continued driving. Looking around at the different streets frantically for any clue as to where they might truly be.

"Why don't we just ask for directions?"

"No!" All of the men answered at once and Mina jumped slightly at their strict tones.

"Well why on Earth not?" She popped an eyebrow at them quizzically. "Obviously we're not getting anywhere like this! And we were expected at the museum almost ten minutes ago!"

"We don't _need_ directions," Skinner calmly explained. "We know exactly where it is we're going." With that he leaned forward and began consulting with Nemo and Tom. Henry soon joined in, pointing randomly at streets and then at the paper Nemo still held.

Tom pulled over next to a dried fruits stand and leant over the gear stick, joining the men in their discussion of the streets and the direction they had taken. Mina rolled her eyes and sat back again squirming slightly against the confines of her corset. She took to watching the street, and sat up quickly when she saw a man who was obviously European walking down the street, eyeing their automobile suspiciously as he wove his way in between the scampering children around him.

Turning to look briefly at her colleagues, and realising that they were too engrossed in discussing their new plans to notice anything, Mina quietly opened the door and slipped out. The sudden noise from the street that invaded the relative silence of the Nemomobile alerted Tom to her intentions, and he quickly scrambled out after her, stumbling behind as she made her way towards the European in the distance.

"Excuse me?" Mina called out to him. He stopped and half-turned to look at her. "I was wondering if you could help? My companions and I are lost…" Her voice trailed off as Tom caught up, panting and sweating in the heat.

"Of course, madam. Where is it you're trying to reach?" He smiled at her, ignoring Tom who tugged at her elbow, obviously asking her to leave with him.

"We need to find the British Museum of Cairo. We're utterly lost!" She smiled sweetly at Tom, who scowled back.

"Why, you're very close indeed! It's two streets parallel to this one, over that way." He pointed in the direction they should take. "I hope you find it soon."

"Thank you." Mina turned on her heel, smiling and holding her head up high as she climbed back into the car. Tom followed behind her, grumbling dejectedly. He started up the car again, and without another word they drove on.

No one spoke until they arrived. They parked the car down a small alleyway nearby and proceeded to climb the marbled stairs that led up to the great doors at the front of the museum. Occasionally, Tom would shoot a look at Mina, to which she would smile back sweetly, as if oblivious to what he really meant. The occasionally petulant youth could certainly be fun to have around… even if it meant being at odds with him for a week!

**A.N: **Alright, for all of you that don't know, _narguile_ (also known as: _hookah_, or _shisha_) is a kind of pipe that is smoked throughout most of northern Africa – particularly Egypt – and what was old Arabia.

It basically consists of a bowl of water that is connected to a long tube. When you suck through the pipe, the tobacco that burns at the top of the tube is drawn through the water and it bubbles.

It's pretty healthy – the tobacco contains less than 0.5 nicotine, and the water removes a lot of the tar. It's also tasty: the tobacco is flavoured with fruit essences. There are no mind-altering substances present in it. Unless of course you replace the tobacco with something like pot, in which case you're just silly!

Anyway, hope you all have fun over the next few days! I know that I will! Byeeeeeeee!


	11. For Queen and Country

**A.N: ** Wow… how long has it been since I've written? AGES! That's how long! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about a zillion years, but now I'm back! God knows how long for… don't get your hopes up or anything if you're actually still following this, I could disappear at any moment… strange music.

I've also gone back and edited some chapters. Descriptions that were long and irrelevant have been axed and grammar etc. is improved now!

I'm not going to bother with shoutouts this chapter because it's been so long that it really doesn't matter. It's like sending a thank-you card six months after you got the present… kind of stupid and embarrassing. blush. Thanks to all of you anyway though!

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine. I tried everything… I even kidnapped Skinner… though none of the League seemed to care. I'm not actually supposed to talk about it until the law suit is over though, so… on with…

**Chapter Eleven:** For Queen and Country

The League wandered into the museum and stood, not exactly quite sure what to do in their new surroundings. Tom was about to march off to look for someone when their bald friend from the docks at Cairo showed up again – this time considerably less shiny and seemingly more comfortable in this, more familiar, environment.

"Ah, yes. The League. We've been expecting you. Lose yourself in the streets?" He smiled kindly.

"No." Tom cut Mina off quickly before she could say anything to the contrary.

"Forgive our tardiness." Nemo now spoke, casting a warning glance at Tom. "Shall we commence the meeting?" At this, they were led across the hall and through a door which led to the basement. Tom shivered at the sudden change in temperature as they descended into the subterranean part of the museum. His hands unconsciously moved towards the colts concealed under his jacket to check that they were within easy reach – he didn't like being led somewhere he didn't know how to get out of, and judging by the edgy looks his comrades were giving each other, he didn't think that they did either.

Their squat guide paused as he came upon a set of doors, and knocked three times before entering. The room was warm compared to the dark and dank stairwell through which they had descended, and brightly lit by gas lamps suspended on the walls. A man looked up as the League were led through into the room and gathered up some papers on the long table at which he sat. He motioned them to sit before introducing himself and dismissing the man who had led them there.

"Gentlemen, and lady," he smiled at Mina," my name is Amos Burrows – known to many simply as 'M'." The League's interest was peaked as they realized this was the man chosen to replace their previous foe Moriarty.

"No doubt you are all wondering why it is you were summoned?" When no one replied he continued. "I will be brief: there is trouble in Egypt. A kind which, I can assure you could bring the British Empire to her knees, and with her, perhaps half the world as we know it. Such fear has not been known since the last mission on which you were sent."

He paused, waiting for someone to speak. When no one did he sighed and stood – he knew dealing with these people wouldn't be easy. Gathering up the files before him, he slowly began to circle the table, handing one to each member of the League. As he walked, he explained.

"In the file before you is everything we known about one, Joseph O'Connor. We have been following his every move now for a little over a year."

"Why?" Skinner's happy-go-lucky cockney rung out in the quiet room. Glad that someone had finally spoken, Burrows pushed on.

"We first heard of him when a series of murders was carried out in London. You most likely remember them vividly – a number of the city's unfortunates were found brutally slaughtered in the streets."

"The Ripper?" Again, it was Skinner that spoke.

"Yes. The one and same. O'Connor was a suspect for a time, as you will see, his criminal record is not exactly a clean one." He motioned to the files before them all, and Mina raised an eyebrow as she looked at his list of crimes. She then spoke up.

"I don't see how this all involves us."

"In good time, my dear. We set up heavy surveillance around him, and proved him innocent of the Ripper murders… he was out of the country when two of them occurred. But what we did discover was that he was part of a much deeper, darker plot. And so we continued to watch him.

"He began to make frequent journeys around various parts of the Orient - from what we could gather, he was following some ancient quest. A mole that we planted managed to ascertain what quest this was: that for the ultimate power – a power which only the Gods of myth could yield, and the possession of which would lend a mortal such strength as the world has never seen."

Nemo looked incredulous. "Why would the Gods choose to even attempt to make their powers available to mankind? Every culture has legends telling of our failures to obey their laws, and the consequences that we were forced to pay."

"A Pandora's Box scenario?" Burrows spoke again as he resumed his seat at the head of the table.

"Precisely."

"The Gods did not willingly give their powers to mankind. They were stolen – as legend has it – by the Seth – the Egyptian God of Chaos – in a jealous rage. He was angered by the Goddess Isis's success at bringing her husband back to life following Seth's murder of him, and so plotted his revenge. He stole their powers, and stored them safe in the depths of his greatest temple – the location of which is, at present, unknown – to be guarded by his worshippers until a time came when one worthy enough arrived and released them. That one would be subjected to numerous trials and ordeals before he came even near to the room in which the powers were found.

"When Seth took these powers, Egypt's ancient Gods fell, and a new age was born. One that was ruled entirely by chaos and evil. Seth entered into a battle with mankind, who resorted to calling on heathen Gods to come to their rescue. No record remains of what followed, but the dark time did not last for long. Seth was stripped of his powers and sent to live in the underworld to be tortured for all time by the souls of those there. The heathen deities restored the heavenly Gods with their own power, but left Seth's in his temple, and made it inaccessible to even him."

"And how exactly did they do that?" Tom leant forward, seemingly engrossed in the story.

"It is not exactly known – little was recorded following this time. We believe that a password was used to guard the door. What records we _do_ have simply mentioned the key to this password as being, 'The Power of Isis'. As to what that meant we have had no idea – until now.

"Recently, one of the British Museum's archeologists, Jonathan Hart, uncovered a new engraving in a temple that is presumed to be one dedicated to the Goddess Isis. On the engraving, 'The Power of Isis' is again mentioned. It is a legend that tells of how Isis managed to discover the secret name of the King God, Ra. As you may or may not know, Isis was particularly well known in ancient times for her magical prowess. Legend has it that she created a serpent from sand and Ra's spittle, which bit him. As Ra lay on his death bed, seemingly at the very end of his immortal life he revealed to her his most secret name. Once she learned it, she used her magic to restore him to health. We believe that this secret name is the password."

"A-and how exactly do we fit in?" Henry Jekyll spoke up meekly from his seat.

Burrows opened his file to a page which had another photograph on it, the League did the same, searching through numerous papers until they found another, shorter profile than that of O'Connor.

"The person at which you know look is Khenematisis Williams." Skinner hummed appreciatively at the picture, at which Mina looked up and scowled slightly. Ignoring the silent interchange between the two, Burrows again spoke.

"She lives with the archeologist that uncovered the engraving in the Temple of Isis. Her parents were family friends of his until they were killed – under somewhat mysterious circumstances I might add, although we never uncovered the truth. He took her in – she was very young at this time, only about five or so – and cared for her as a daughter.

"Several years ago, she was working at the Temple of Isis with him, when she mysteriously disappeared. After an extensive search, she was found in a chamber previously unnoticed by the excavators. She was unconscious, but when she came to she had changed. No one knows exactly what came to pass in that chamber – not even her, her memories of that day are vague."

"How _exactly_ did she change Mr. Burrows?" Tom was speaking again.

"Strange things began to happen around her: fires ignited seemingly from nowhere, strong winds were conjured on a clear day, objects levitated… there is a list in the file – we monitored her closely for a time. She has since learned to control these new… talents of hers. Previously they simply occurred when she was angry or upset.

"Ultimately, what we believe is that somehow, in that temple, she may have obtained some form of supernatural powers. Perhaps as a direct gift from the Goddess Isis. If this is indeed true, then it is entirely possible that she has been gifted with Isis's control of magic, in which case, she could potentially hold the power to discover the password that would open the temple of Seth to anyone that would want to try and obtain the powers hidden within."

The room was silent as each member of the League sat and absorbed this new information. The story seemed far-fetched, but they had seen stranger things in their lives: each one of them was a testament to that.

"So what exactly are you asking us to do?" Skinner cocked his head in Burrows's direction.

"Khenematisis needs protection. We are asking you to be her bodyguards for a time until we can stop O'Connor. He will come after her if there is even the most significant chance that she could be of use to him. He cannot – must not, get a hold of those powers: the consequences would be terrible. The entire world could suffer for it."

"You want us to babysit her?" Skinner's tone was almost snide. "Given that the Government hasn't been too friendly to us in the past, I'm not terribly inclined to run off and risk my life trying to save its arse again."

Burrows almost coloured. "I understand that you were mistreated previously, but you are the only ones that we could possibly call on. O'Connor's men raided the same temple from which she obtained her powers: many of his minions now possess similar powers to her, and, although not as strong as her, they do nonetheless pose a significant threat which requires each of your unique talents to overcome." At the skeptical looks he received from the League he hurried on.

"They are not immortal, and so are vulnerable to attack – their newfound powers simply give them a better means of defense."

"I'm still not convinced." Skinner was blunt.

"Me neither". Tom voiced his own opinion. Burrows looked to the remaining three members of the League, who said nothing. A look of despair came over him as he continued.

"Her Majesty is willing to pay you each a sum of one eight hundred pounds upon the successful completion of the mission. Mr. Skinner, the offer for the key to your visibility still stands as it previously did, and Captain Nemo, should you agree, you will be pardoned of all accusations held against you – including piracy. Dr. Jekyll will likewise be pardoned and permitted to enter England once again and he will have the backing of our topmost scientists to attempt to reverse his own potions. Miss Harker, a cure for your abilities can also be sought out should you wish for it."

"So you mean to buy us?" Mina's eyes flared red momentarily and Burrows was taken aback.

"Those are the terms of Her Majesty." He gulped, and a thin sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead. "As the saying goes, 'take them or leave them'."

Again, everyone was silent as they thought over the proposal. Her Majesty's offers were generous… surely the League would accept the proposal? Skinner was the first to speak.

"Well, I can't rightly see how we can let the world possibly end, and a little darling like this one," he picked up the photo of Khenematisis, "be captured by the enemy. Plus, the prices for our services aren't too shabby."

"You mean to say that you agree?" Mina seemed incredulous.

"As much as I hate to admit it Mina," Tom grinned at Skinner, " he's right. We really are the only ones that can stop them."

"We cannot simply sit by and watch the world possibly be threatened and destroyed… I will offer my resources to the cause." Nemo sat back and looked to Dr. Jekyll.

"I suppose I can't rightly turn down an offer from the Queen, no less." Jekyll smiled tentatively at his thin attempt at humour, then straightened slightly and looked at Burrows. "I will come. Hyde may prove useful in our endeavors."

Everyone turned to look at Mina. Without a doubt, there was no way any of the League would accept the mission without a unanimous vote from all of them. Mina quickly considered her options: on the one hand, she could agree and following the League to what could be almost certain death, in which case it wouldn't matter if they were to be paid eight-hundred pounds apiece – they wouldn't live to see it; on the other hand, she could walk away from the proposition, turn her back as the world suffered mercilessly around her, and she could live on forever in her immortality and watch.

With a face like thunder, she nodded. "I will come."

Burrows looked relieved. He again began to collect the papers on his desk and put them in order. "Excellent, excellent." He pushed a button on the wall, at which point the short bald man again entered. "Jeeves, show our guests out." He turned to the League. "I will join you shortly, after which I will take you directly to Miss Williams. Your work begins now."

**A.N:** Oh my God! This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I think my fingers are starting to cramp… anyway, R&R please!


	12. Khenematisis

**A.N:** Wow… reviews got back pretty fast… THANK YOU! Honest to God, I can't think of anything better than waking up and finding a bunch of happy reviews in my inbox!

**Shoutouts:**

**Samyo:** Aww… really? I was the first fanfic you _ever_ read? I hope I haven't traumatized you or anything! And I'm updating! Yay! Thanks for the review!

**Faust:** Hmmmm… I take it you want me to update then? Lol. Here ya go sweetie! Hope you enjoy it!

**Silent Bob 546: **Yes! I am alive! I just got caught up with loads of school work… it being my last year before uni/college they're really starting to pile it on… evil teachers. But I have at least two weeks holiday now so you can expect more updates:D

And now…drumroll…

**Chapter Twelve: **Khenematisis

Having concluded their meeting, the League filed out of the museum and blinked as they entered the bright light and searing heat of Cairo once again. All of them were silent for a moment before Tom spoke.

"Well… what now?"

His question was answered as Burrows followed them out of the grand doors and walked down the steps. "I have arranged carriages for us, they should be arriving short-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he first laid eyes on the Nemomobile. At his questioning look its creator spoke up.

"Mr. Burrows, this is my _automobile_ – a method of transportation that I myself have devised. Under normal circumstances, it would transport myself and the League to our required destination, but as it has insufficient space for the present company, I believe it would be wise to travel in your carriages."

"Yes… I... see." Burrows seemed edgy, but was soon distracted as two carriages, similar to those that had met the League at the docks, were driven up the short driveway in front of the museum.

The small party filed into them, and set off to meet their new charge.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived and gratefully stepped out of the stuffy enclosures of the carriages. The neighborhood in which they now found themselves was nothing like that which they had left. 

The busy, bustling and often filthy streets were now replaced with quiet dirt roads, surrounded on each side by white-washed houses, with the occasional flower pot spilling over its pink and red flowers like a silent waterfall onto the streets below.

Burrows looked around as if to make sure that they were in the right location before he walked purposefully over to a wooden door not five feet from them. He pulled on a short metal chain, and they were greeted with the light sound of a tinkling bell from somewhere behind the tall walls.

"I neglected to mention earlier that Miss. Williams and Mr. Hart also run a small orphanage here. They look after young street urchins and the like until they are sixteen years of age or can find sustainable work – whichever comes first."

"Now hang on." Skinner walked up to Burrows and turned him so that they were looking each other in the eye. "You never mentioned anything about having to consider any children in all this mess!"

_Not an hour into the business and already he's "neglecting to mention" things! _Skinner scowled.

"I assure you that there will be no problems… I don't intend for her to stay here while she is under your protection. The entire point of this operation is that she not be found; and no doubt, the arrival of five strangers to her residence would be enough to attract any amount of suspicion… from neighbors and enemies. Either way it would be too dangerous."

He stopped as the door before them was opened by a young girl of about seventeen years of age. Recognizing Burrows she stood back as the League filed through after him and into a small square courtyard.

The floor on which they now stood was paved in terracotta bricks that had been arranged in an attractive pattern all about the open space, and a fountain tinkled merrily in the centre, its little cascade catching the light sparkling. Burrows spoke a few words to the girl that had admitted them, whom the League could only assume to be a maid, and she scampered off up a flight of stairs and disappeared.

Burrows turned to face the League and spoke.

"You should aslo know that Khenematisis is very attached to the children at the orphanage. I spoken to her on several occasions on the matter, as has her guardian Jonathan Hart, and each time she has proven to be troublesome. In short, she has flat-out refused to leave her home, even if it means that own life may be threatened. Don't expect anything to be easy with her." He gave them all an ironic smile.

"She understands what danger she may be in?" Nemo's steady voice interjected briefly.

"Yes and no. Given the confidential nature of the matter, I thought it best to only tell her so much: she presently believes that only she is in danger – I did not disclose any details about O'Connor and his quest – so I believe it would be best not to mention any of that for a time yet."

"Ah! Amos!" Everyone turned their heads upwards at the voice. "I've been expecting you." A man began to walk quickly down the stairs towards them. His eyes shifted nervously about the group – obviously he had been informed of their peculiar differences – but smiled as he reached Burrows and took his hand. He was only of average height, and his white hair was beginning to thin. A short white mustache covered his upper lip, and twitched every time he smiled a toothy white smile at anyone. His skin was coloured a dark honey brown by the intense African sun, and a light sprinkling of freckles adorned his hands and neck.

He now turned to the rest of the League.

"I understand that you are the ones that have been placed in charge of Khene's welfare?" He smiled, albeit slightly nervously, and continued. "I have tea prepared, please follow me." With that he set off through an arch in the side of the courtyard which led into an open room, in which a low table was placed, surrounded by brightly coloured cushions. The English bone-china tea service which lay in the centre of the table on a silver platter seemed out of place in the room with all of its obviously Egyptian furnishings. The young girl that had admitted them into the house was still busily laying out cups when they entered, but finished quickly and left them to their devices.

Hart made a spreading motion with his hand, which they all took as an invitation to sit. It was a new experience for most of the League: only Nemo seemed comfortable seating himself so low to the floor, while the English members of the company were a little less used to it – not even the _Nautilus_ with all its Hindustani touches had had seating arrangements such as these. Mina had the most difficulty what with wearing a corset, and gratefully accepted Jeckyll's hand as a support as she lowered herself to the ground and curled her legs beneath her and to the side. She steadily avoided Tom's gaze the whole time, and immediately busied herself with arranging her skirts about her.

"I hope you all enjoy mint tea?" Hart looked up hopefully. "I find it most refreshing in the heat." He poured out cups for everyone, before settling back with his own.

"Khene is busy with the children… they are quite a bunch at lunchtime." His eyes glittered merrily above his tea cup. "She should be down shortly." He was silent for a minute as he sipped. "No doubt Amos here has told you of her opposition to the matter at hand?"

"Yeah. Apparently she isn't too keen on the idea." Tom chuckled while he fingered his tea cup. He'd never really liked the stuff… even his aunt had tried to make him drink it, but to no avail. For the sake of good manners, he sipped at it every now and then.

"Most definitely not. She refuses to leave the children," at this Hart's eyes took on an almost sad glimmer. "They are most dear to her. Having grown up as an orphan herself she feels strongly for them… Where is that girl?"

"Right here!" The table turned as one to look towards the door from which they had previously entered at their new charge. "I'm sorry I'm late… little Anippe was being a handful again." She smiled apologetically before seating herself down next to Hart and reaching for a cup and the tea pot.

The League couldn't help but show an interest in the strange girl before them. She was obviously English, but not as well-kept as one would have expected an Englishwoman to be. Her hair was brown and fell in loose waves about her back – it had been tied up with a leather thong, but had since come loose, and now she removed it and shook loose the tendrils that had gathered about her face and eyes. Now that they were unobscured by her hair, the League could see that they which were a deep green colour, like that of the leaves of an olive branch, and were framed by long, thick lashes. Like Hart, her skin had taken on a deep brown hue, so that at a quick glance one would immediately believe her to be a native of the country.

She wore a long white linen skirt, into which was loosely tucked a cream-coloured blouse, the top few buttons of which she had left undone in the heat of the day, and the sleeves of which were rolled up to her elbows, exposing her lower arms and small delicate wrists. For shoes she wore leather thong sandals that peeked out from under her skirt whenever she walked, and now could be plainly seen under her crossed legs. She looked to be quite young… perhaps twenty, or slightly older.

As Burrows introduced each member of the League she leant across the table and took their hand in hers, met their eyes and smiled.

"Now, Miss. Williams," Burrows brushed off his hands and set them on his knees. "This is the League that will be protecting you. Whether you like it or not. You know what special talents you have, and that they are not only a boon to you but, more importantly, a danger, so I mu-"

Khenematsis held up her hand. "It isn't the protection I object to Sir Burrows. It's my leaving. I won't leave here… it has been my home for almost seventeen years now, and I don't intend to abandon the children. Besides… how would Uncle Hart manage without me?" She threw him a cheeky smile, which he returned with a warm one.

Skinner noticed it and smiled… she certainly seemed more fun than Mina could ever be.

"My dear, we've been over this time and time again… it is the _only_ way in which we can fully guarantee your safety." Burrows looked, and sounded, exasperated. He punctuated every other word with a tap on the table, as if he were trying to drive the words into her.

"My safety is of no consequence to me." Her eyes shimmered momentarily, and seemed to glow with an eerie green light. Burrows immediately backed down. Seeing him do such made her blush slightly and avert her eyes. When she looked back, they were again their deep green hue. "You must understand that the children and I are so close. We have known each other most of our lives… they are like family to me."

Mina could understand her reasoning. When she had been fighting Dracula with Van Helsing, she had been placed in a separate room from her husband, while he went off and fought the Vampire lord. She, at first, had also been against the idea of letting him go off and face the danger without her by his side, but had eventually seen the reasoning behind it and acquiesced.

She didn't speak however. Never would she reveal anything of such a personal nature before a table of men and a woman that was yet a stranger to her… it simply wasn't the proper thing for an Englishwoman to do.

Burrows sighed heavily and stood. "Either way, the safe house is not yet ready for you. And now I'm afraid I must be off." He briefly consulted his pocket watch before walking over to Hart, who also stood, and made his good byes to his host and fellow guests. "I have arranged that you should all sleep here with Jonathan and Miss. Williams tonight. Captain Nemo, if you wish I can have a message sent for your… your…" he struggled to find the right words. "…Nemomobile to be sent here." Nemo agreed and thanked him.

Just as he was leaving, he turned and said with a twinkle in his eye, "Ah yes… I almost forgot. There is one more person coming to join the League. They should arrive by train early tomorrow morning. I'll come around tomorrow and introduce you all."

And with that he left them.

* * *

By now it was beginning to grow dark, and a chill was settling about the air. Khenematisis had rolled her sleeves down, and was now leaning against a wall in the courtyard absorbing the heat that was radiating from it. 

"Khene, would you please show our guests to their rooms?" He turned to the League. "Burrows had some of your things sent over from the hotel. You should be able to go and collect the rest tomorrow morning. Your cases are at the top of the stairs."

The small party silently followed the girl upstairs and made their good-nights as she showed them where they would each sleep. Again, the men would have to share: the house was large, but not large enough for them all each to have a separate room. Jekyll helped Mina to carry her case into her quarters. She looked about her, normally Tom would have done such a thing, but now he was nowhere to be seen. She thanked Henry and closed the door. Almost immediately, she changed and lay down on the bed that she had been lent for the night. It was soft, and their travels the past weak had made her weary, but she simply couldn't settle down. Thoughts and memories of her former husband Jonathan plagued her, and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about her growing relationship with the good Doctor. When she did manage to sleep, it only for short periods before she woke up again and tossed and turned to make herself comfy so that she could further doze.

Something told her that tomorrow would be another long day.

* * *

**  
A.N: **There you have it! An update! Sorry there isn't much action at the moment… but there will be in the next chapter! Who could the new arriving League member be?

Also, I'm planning on starting an OC relationship with Khenematisis and someone else… but I'm not sure who yet… it would have to be Skinner or Tom really. Who would you all like to see? Leave your answers and suggestions in reviews!


	13. Old Friends Don't Die They Simply Fade A...

**A.N: **Somehow in the past twenty-four hours I have managed to contract a cold… lucky me –sarcasm-. So you'll have to forgive me if some aspects of this chapter aren't exactly coherent… it's the bacteria spawning in my body that are talking in those instances… not me.

**Shoutouts:**

**Faust:** Aww… thanks for the compliment! I love writing descriptions… but sometimes I just get carried away and they go on for way too long… then I have to cut them short. Which is annoying, but otherwise the chapters would end up being massively long and irrelevant.

I know how you feel about Mina moaning about her ex. I know it's sad but COME ON! She's been alive for years and years! I think she would have gotten over most of her issues with him by now.

He he… lol. Khenematisis is pronounced: Ke-ne-mah-ti-sis. That probably didn't help you at all… but for brevity's sake I'll be shortening it to Khene as a nickname most of the time!

Thanks for the review!

**Samyo:** Yeah… so… Skinner… he does seem to get left out a bit in the film… I don't know about Griffin in the comics. Hmmm…. The "new member"… all will be revealed in this chapter.

**Silent Bob 546:** Hmmmm, you want Tom. Well this does make things more difficult for me. I think I'll just go with the flow and see how things end up… always works out best in every aspect of my life!

Lol! Yes… Mina will be with Jekyll! I will allow that much of the plot to slip!

Yeah… school work is a real pain in the proverbial butt. At the moment I have to turn in an essay on Shakespeare's Hamlet, and a whole research project based on the biodiversity of invertebrate life as found in the holdfasts of various kelp. o.O Sounds clever right? That's what I'm hoping the teacher will think too!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not stealing anything… just borrowing it for a time. –evil laugh-

**Chapter Thirteen: **Old Friends Never Die... They Simply Fade Away

Skinner twitched his nose in an attempt to stop the tickling feeling that had recently disturbed his slumber. Rolling over onto his side helped, but he soon found that he was again being disturbed by that same sensation… this time in his ear. Imagining it to be a fly he grumbled and swatted at it randomly before letting his hand collapse again on the bed.

"IT'S A GHOST!"

A scream suddenly rent the air next to his head and he sat bolt upright, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes as he stumbled around blindly in the dark room, seeking some refuge from whatever it was that was assailing his ears. All about the room he could hear little thud, thud thudding noises, interspersed with the occasional shout of surprise as two of the shadows he saw running about collided with one another.

_Hang on…_

Memories of yesterday came flooding back to him, and now that his eyes were adjusting to the faint light that invaded his room from a crack in the shutters, he recognized the ghostly forms before him as children.

Skinner could vaguely make out the shadowy form of Tom across the room, also rubbing madly at his eyes and stumbling over the unfamiliar territory in which he now found himself. Skinner turned to the shutters behind them and threw them open. All at once, all motion ceased: the children stood still, turning to see what had caused the sudden change and Tom fell backwards over his bed, shielding his eyes from the bright light. The invisible thief still had his jacket on, and at the sight of it floating in the air, a little girl in front of him gasped and screamed again.

The door to their room burst open, and there stood Khenematisis. The little ones all ran over to her and shielded themselves behind her skirt screaming out bloody murder. Tom, still groggy from sleep and half-blind from the bright light in the room screwed up his eyes and covered his ears, as if that would block out the horrendous screeching.

"What's on Earth is going on!" Khene lifted her voice above the roar of the children.

"It's a ghost! A ghost" She turned and looked to where several of the children stood pointing and noticed the floating jacket and grease-painted mask. Smiling, she winked at the perplexed thief and bent down to the children.

"It's not a ghost, calm down." At her lack of fear the screams gradually subsided to something like a mewling of kittens, and then to a silence punctuated by the sniffs of one of the more frightened children. "This is Mr. Skinner, who has come to look after me."

"But… but… he has no skin! And he floats like in the stories of the Nile ghosts!"

She sighed… explaining this would be difficult. She decided to take the easy way out of it.

"Mr. Skinner is… special. He has a talent that no one else in the world possesses…" she had lowered her voice to a whisper, and now raised it to a near shout. "HE IS INVISIBLE!" She grabbed the nearest child to her, a young boy, and tickled him till he writhed and wriggled breathlessly in her grasp. At this all of the other children ran about them in circles screaming (much to poor Tom's discomfort), before hearing their call to breakfast and scampering off down the stairs into the courtyard, their previous fears completely dissipated.

Khenematisis watched them and giggled to herself before turning to Skinner.

"I'm sorry," Skinner couldn't help but notice the way in which her cheeks had taken on a rusty glow in her minor exertion with the children. "I would have explained to them earlier but it's hard to keep track of them all."

Tom sat up from his place behind the bed, his blonde hair a disheveled mess about his eyes.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah, mate." Skinner walked over to his friend and helped him up off the floor. "Apparently they thought I was some kind of other-worldly being… which I admit isn't _that_ far from the truth." He shot Khene a cheeky grin, which she returned.

"Are you all right Agent Sawyer?" She walked over to them now, concerned for her guests' welfare.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." He rubbed at his head where he had knocked it on the wall behind him and checked his hand for blood. "Just a bump." He smiled.

"It takes more than a few possessed children to scare our Tom, doesn't it, mate?" The Agent chuckled and gave Skinner a playful shove while trying to rearrange his clothing which he had slept in that night.

The bell down in the courtyard sounded. "Ah, that will be Sir Burrows again. Miss Harker, Dr. Jekyll and the Captain are already downstairs… won't you join them for breakfast?" Skinner and Tom agreed that yes they would and followed her down to the dining room.

"Er… we won't have to eat with the little scamps will we, love?" Skinner asked cautiously as they walked past the children's quarters, where they were currently jumping about around the tables and flinging food at each other. Khenematisis just laughed and led them around a corner into another dining room, this one presently occupied by a much more sedate League and Jonathan Hart.

The bell sounded again from the courtyard, and Khenematisis rushed off to answer it while Skinner and Tom sat down and began to help themselves to the fare laid out before them.

"Sleep well you two?" Mina looked at both of them with a glimmer in her eye. "We thought you meant to sleep in." Tom coloured slightly and busied himself with buttering his toast, while Skinner set about explaining the morning's events to them.

"Yes, I admit that the children can be quite a handful at times. I hope that neither of you were too badly shocked?" Hart shot the two a questioning glance.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Skinner had neglected to recount Tom's falling about the room, and Tom cut him off before he could begin, shaking his head almost violently to punctuate the words. Mina and Jekyll gave him a strange look, while Skinner smirked behind his tea cup… the story would make for good black-mailing purposes some other time.

Khenematisis returned shortly. "Uncle?" Hart looked up and frowned slightly at the trouble expression on her face. The League politely continued with their business as she held a hushed conversation with him in the corner. Skinner however, always a thief at heart, strained his ears to catch what he could of their dialogue.

"He's sure?"

"Yes… absolutely, I couldn't believe him myself at first… apparently what happened is that aft-"

"Skinner!" The thief seemed to wake, as if from a day dream. "Heh? Oh… sorry…"

"I was wondering if you could pass me the jam?" Jekyll gave him a queer look.

_You see Henry, no one ever listens to you… But you know that they'll hear me…_ Jekyll ignored Hyde in his mind, pushing him to the side… he had been plagued by his alter-egos voice all night…

_I know you want her Henry, you forget that I know everything about you._

_Shut up Edward. You know nothing._

_And what about your family, eh? The one's that you-_

_Enough Edward!_

_Ooo… touchy subject I see. Just remember… you're as much to blame for their deaths as I am… you made me. You struck those final blows with me._

_I am NOTHING like you Edward…_

That was when he had woken up… Nemo had gently shook his shoulder. It all seemed a dream, but the deep gurgling laughter within his mind had made him think otherwise. Much to the good Captain's credit… he hadn't brought up anything that the Doctor may have mumbled in his sleep.

_LET ME OUT! _

Hyde suddenly screamed from nowhere, his voice echoing off of his creator's skull, first gaining volume and then losing it.

The jam slipped from Jekyll's grasp and clattered onto the table. The spoon slipped off of the saucer on which it had been placed, staining the white tablecloth with a sticky red smear.

The flustered doctor began to apologize profusely while wiping and blotting at the smears with his napkin. Skinner took advantage of the distraction to hone in Khene's conversation with her guardian, but found that they had left the room.

Grumbling, he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and set about helping to clear up Jekyll's little mishap. He didn't have to wait for her to return though… and this time she wasn't alone. She stood by the door, her hands behind her back, with a look on her face that suggested that she didn't know whether she should be mischievously happy or worried. Burrows stood on the opposite side of the door, followed closely by Hart, and cleared his throat.

Most of the League, being occupied with chatting, eating or trying to reassure the doctor that he had caused no permanent damage to the tablecloth, didn't hear his quiet interjection, but they all looked up when they heard a familiar accent.

"Rude buggers…"

Tom's head snapped up at breakneck speed, along with those of the other members.

"What the…?"

"It can't be…" Mina's voice was faint and breathless. She squinted her eyes at the figure that stood slightly silhouetted in the doorway, and gasped out loud when he took a short step out of the brilliant sun and into the shade of the dining room, his rubber-soled boots making a hollow _thud_ on the paved floor.

There before them, stood the familiar figure of their former leader.

Allan Quartermain.

He hadn't changed. His hair was still that familiar snowy white, his eyes the blue of the African sky, milked over slightly with age, his hands ever as sure and steady clasped behind his back in a business like manner. He still wore the safari khakis and riding boots, the beige vest and the wide-brimmed hat to shield his eyes.

Even Nemo's mouth dropped for a fraction of a second before he quickly controlled it. But no one noticed. They were all busy blinking in bewilderment at their fallen comrade… now risen from the grave.

"And good morning to you too." His face retained a familiar scowl as he made his way over to a spare seat, removing his hat as he did so, and set himself down between Mina and Nemo, before serving himself from the various plates scattered about the table.

"You… di… hu… wha…" Tom could barely speak for the sight before his eyes.

"Close your mouth, boy. You look like a great fish sitting there with your jaw flapping about." Finally he allowed himself a slight smirk, although no one returned it.

"Yes Agent Sawyer," Burrows spoke. "We all believed Sir Quatermain to have fallen in Mongolia… but it would seem that there is some greater plan for him yet." No one looked up. They simply stared and stared as Allan chewed. Silence reigned for a time at the formerly chatty table. Then, seemingly from no where a piece of toast flew at his head and rebounded back onto the floor.

"Skinner!" Allan nearly roared the name.

"Christ! He is real!"

"Yes… I very much am. As you so kindly proved to us all just now." As if on reflex the thief grinned cheekily.

"Perhaps now would be an opportune time to explain the situation." Burrows had seated himself in another chair that the serving girl had bustled in with. "Following your departure from Africa, it may strike you as no surprise that news of Sir Quarterma-"

"Call me Allan, man!"

"…Allan's," Burrows corrected himself, "death spread far and wide. Villages all across the southern countries mourned the loss. Allan has affected them all in many ways, as I'm sure you will have heard from various stories." Allan scowled at the mention of his celebrity.

_Still a touchy subject then…_ Skinner made note of the observation.

"You'll remember the time I mentioned when the ancient Voodoo priest blessed me? And Made Africa forbid me to die?" Everyone could recall the moment… they had been in Gray's library. "Africa came true on its promise." He said that as if that was all there was to be said, and indeed, neither Burrows, Hart or Khene further elaborated.

"But… you were stabbed. There was… blood… you're dead!" Tom was still gaping. Skinner nudged him gently as if trying to wake him up. When he didn't receive any response he pinched his waist under the table, at which the agent jumped, nearly knocking over tea cups in the process.

"I thought we'd explained it all?" Allan looked to Burrows.

"This may take some getting used to again." Burrows eyed Tom and the rest of the League. They all looked shaken up. "It is understandable. Perhaps for now, the best thing would be to move on and we can save detailed explanations for later." He threw Allan a questioning glance, which was rewarded with a nod and grunt of appreciation.

"Now that all the League is present, the mission can properly begin. Miss Williams," he turned to her. Along with Hart, she had resumed her seat at the table between Skinner and Jekyll. "Your safe house is ready. You must leave."

She tensed, and Skinner saw her dig her nails into the napkin on her lap. "I'm… not… leaving. Honestly! What does it take to drive that into your heads?" She glanced angrily about the table. She opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it, thinking better of it, and rose from her seat, mumbling angrily to herself as she strode purposefully out of the room.

"Well… that went well." Skinner was the first to speak. He glanced about with a little smile on his lips, but no one seemed to care. Most of the League were looking pretty preoccupied with their meals, only Tom was shooting the occasional glance in Allan's direction , and Burrows and Hart frowned at each other.

"We have to get her out of the house, gentlemen… you all understand that?" Everyone nodded in silent agreement. "I intend to have her leave this city if it means that we must physically carry her. She's a liability here."

"Let me speak with her." Allan stood, wiping his mouth with his napkin. The rest of the League watched him go, still looking bewildered, before Tom stood and followed him. Slowly, the rest followed his example, making their excuses as they left the table. Burrows and Hart were silent for a moment.

"You know that she won't go easily." Hart mumbled the words grudgingly. "You may yet have to drug her somehow." He scoffed at the thought.

Burrows didn't return the joke. Instead he sat and scowled into his cup of tea, swirling the leaves slowly in the bottom, hoping that, through some miracle, the League may yet succeed where all others had failed with Khene.

**A.N: ** Whoo! Okay… sorry this is a late update, especially since I'd been doing it on an everyday basis there for a while. But my cold and school work got the better of me and I had to take a little breather. I haven't even proof-read it yet either… forgive any little typo-s or mistakes.

I promised there would be more action in this chapter… but it would go on WAY too long if I tried to put that in here. Look for it in the next chappie.

Sorry about the re-introduction of Quatermain… it kind of sucked… but it's late and I'm tired. So bleh. I'll probably rewrite it sometime. And Jekyll's random moments of thought in the middle of the chapter… I just thought that he needed a bit of angst seeing as he's been neglected lately in this fic. –strokes Jekyll plushie-

You know the dealio babes and dudes! R&R!


	14. Author's Note

Hello! I know it's been a HECK of a long time since I updated… I'm not sure exactly how long since the wireless network isn't working and I can't check up on my work at but an inexcusably long time I'm sure.

So in light of this statement I have to offer my profuse apologies to all of my reviewers and ghosts! If you actually want an excuse, it's basically because I had to complete my end of high school exams… which basically took months and months of revision and then LOADS of exam papers which was very stressful and annoying.

But now that I am on holidays and now that I actually have a computer that will (eventually) have an internet connection of its own, and since I'll be in university by September (as long as I get the grades I need), I should be able to update more frequently.

I am determined to finish this at least sometime in the future… seeing as I never finish anything that would be a real achievement for me, and cherubs would sing and champagne would be distributed among the underage. And of course the League would be thrilled aswell. He he.

So don't worry! I will start work again soon! In fact maybe today or tomorrow since I've written this and will be posting it soon…

In the mean time… sorry again and thank you for not sending me evil reviews or irrational flames! The League and Khenematisis will all be back and thrown into mortal peril soon!

Steffi-333


	15. Author's Note 2

Argh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This past year has just been a whirlwind of my first year at University and traveling and generally crazy things.

This is just to say that I haven't abandoned _The Flight Of The Ibis_, I've just had to take kind of a long hiatus to sort out life a bit.

Good news though! I'm feeling pretty creative lately… so if anyone still checks on this story there may be a chapter coming you're way again soon!

Sorry again, and thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed even though I haven't updated!

Steffi

xxx


End file.
